My mistake
by crystalynn2006
Summary: Santana and Brittany decide to make their 'open' relationship monogamous troubles come up that challenge their love.
1. Chapter 1

**Attn: Sorry had to start another story but once again this was on my mind and i am adhd when it comes to writing;) Please let me know what you think and of course Found will not suffer because of this story! **

"BRITTANY"

"Crap." Holding my head in my hands I knew I was having a major hangover and I forgot to place the aspirin by my bed which I usually do when I know I am going partying the night before." Looking over to my right I noticed a body right next to me, a naked one for that. The person's head was covered up by my girlfriend's pillow and as I heard her call my name this time much closer than she had been I knew she was back and would come in to find my ex in our bed. Not caring and obviously not thinking correctly I pushed him off the bed onto the floor and threw myself down beside him. I just thought it would be more easy for her to see him on the floor then in our bed even though shit was about to hit the fan. He was awake now and looking at me like I was the craziest person in the world but when he heard her voice I knew he was trying to find an escape but as he covered his body more Santana entered the room. Her smile instantly changed and her eyes went back and forth between us two." What the hell is this?" she demanded as she walked over to stand in front of me who was mentally cursing myself." Hi sweetie." I greeted forcing myself to smile up at her. "Don't Brittany, what the hell is he doing here?" I thought it was obviously seeing as we were both naked and under the same comforter but maybe she wanted me to admit it out loud. Standing up not caring to bring the comforter with me" Look Santana I went to Quinn's party last night had no clue he was even in town let alone in that house until we started to dance together." I didn't know where I wanted to go with this but I hoped I was making some kind of sense." You know what I think of him." Santana exclaimed angrily pointing straight at him.

"Hey you're not my favorite person either." He defended." Shut up and get out." Santana angrily spat crossing her arms across her chest" Whatever Santana. Brittany if you ever wake up and see how much of a jerk this one is and want a real man call me." Now it was my turn to feel disgusted." Puck just shut up and get out." I repeated not believing how I even ended up with him last night. Once he was gone Santana looked over to me." I told you I didn't want any more people on the side." I crossed my arms across my chest as well." Yeah last night when I was already half way drunk." I explained not going to let her turn this into some crazy argument." Ok you got me there but with Puck, really?" I gave her a knowing look she knew all too well." It wasn't like I was looking for my ex Santana it just kind of happened."I explained."Before we have sex again we are going to go to a doctor and make sure he didn't give you any nasty ass disease." I was offended by that a hundred percent. Her past lovers were the definition of nasty." Don't even go there if that's the case I should have gotten you tested a long time ago." Santana gasps" Yeah Finn, that nasty man from the club. I can name off many others I wouldn't touch with a freaking pole let alone let them stick theirs in me." She knew she was defeated and couldn't say much now. "Ok let's just start over from today on no more men or women on the side babe, we are it. You and I against the world alright?" I loved the sound of that and had wanted nothing more to be Santana's only for the longest time now." That sounds amazing." Leaning over I connected our lips all anger I had before disappeared." I love you B." Santana said before connecting our lips again. My hands found her hair and started running my fingers through her long dark locks. I couldn't stay away from these lips long they were like oxygen to my body and I needed them. Pulling away." Now let's go get you a shower and a toothbrush why don't we?" I couldn't help that glare that came across my face at that moment.

One month later

"Oh god my stomach is killing me." I whined lying in bed not wanting to move." What is wrong baby?" Santana asked stopping packing for a moment to look over at me." I don't know my stomach has been killing me since last week and I keep getting sick." Santana frowned." Does that mean we have to cancel our trip?" I looked up at her horrified." No, we are defiantly going on this trip even if you have to carry me we need this time alone and away from this freaking town." I couldn't believe she would suggest that I wasn't going to let some kind of stomach flu screw this up." Ok babe but lay back down and I will finish packing." I closed my eyes thankful for her at the moment.

The airplane ride was worse than I could have imagined." Oh my god I think I am going to die." I thought out loud to myself in the tiny airplane bathroom before throwing up more in the porcelain bowl." Honey are you alright in there?" my concerned girlfriend asked from outside the door. I had no clue what was going on but I felt so much better when I was right in front of the toilet." Come in." I said back hoping she heard me and when the door opened I was thanking god or whoever was listening to me at the moment she had because I knew I couldn't say that any louder. Kneeling beside me she rubbed my back." Whatever this is you have isn't going to go away anytime soon so once we land I am taken you to the nearest hospital." I didn't have strength to argue so I just leaned back against her and just closed my eyes.

"Defiantly a virus I am sorry it shall pass in a couple of days." I stuck my tongue out hating those words the worse; I was on vacation damn it." Doctor is there anything you can give her?" Santana asked hoping at least they could give her something to help." I will go see, you're not pregnant right?" both I and Santana laughed" Only if this one is a miracle worker." I commented pointing to my girlfriend who swatted at my hand." Ok then I will be back." Once the doctor was gone I sat back and really thought about that question. I hadn't been with anyone else but Santana since Puck and I seriously would die if he got me pregnant." Was he wearing a condom?" and like that I was brought out of my trance and I knew my girlfriend was thinking the same thing I was." I don't know." I answered honestly" Oh Brittany." Santana sighed out loud." I can't be pregnant it's been a month and I would know." I said trying to reassure I think myself more than her." Better not be I will kill him." I tensed up a little knowing that was the truth then she would strangle me my girlfriend was all about violence.

After the doctor came back with a prescription we were finally on our way to our hotel room and I knew where Santana was heading as soon as we got there. As she walked into the bathroom I heard her say" Are you coming?" I could never deny her anything and I knew I was very whipped when it came to the girl I loved since I was four." Yes." Rushing to the bathroom I really wanted to see my girlfriend's amazing body. Climbing into the shower behind her I instantly scooted closer to her back I couldn't help it I had to be close to her." I am sorry about ruining this trip." I apologized wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my head on her shoulder." You didn't ruin anything I am here and you are so we'll still have a good time just around your sick schedule." I closed my eyes taken in my girlfriend's scent my favorite scent in the whole world and now it was better because I was the only person that will ever get to smell and taste the Latina and that sent my heart almost beating out of my chest." What are you thinking about?" Santana asked relaxing in her girlfriend's arms" You." Santana couldn't possibly smile any larger than what she was now." Good."

"Why are you calling me?" Brittany yelled into the receiver frustrated she had to hear this man go on about having lunch with him." My bro saw you and says you got to be Prego and I know I am the only man you have been with, so what's the deal Brittany?" Brittany's eyes widened as she looked down at the bump that was forming between her hipbones and she had no clue how her girlfriend hadn't noticed if everyone else was." I am not pregnant." Brittany defended but she knew her voice gave away she was lying she was never any good with lying." Brittany just tell me the truth now, you carrying my child?" Brittany cringed and felt like throwing everything around her at the moment across the room to get her frustration out. How the hell did she allow this to happen?" oh look Santana's calling have to go." Brittany hung up on the man and sat down on her couch on the verge of tears she couldn't be a mother right now not now." Santana is going to kill Puck and then I." looking down at my phone I knew I had to call someone I had to find out if this was true and I was carrying the devil's offspring but deep inside I already knew the answer and it was scaring the shit out of me at the moment. "Hey Jose I have a favor to ask you."

He agreed to come to the house with Maria and I knew I was crazy for calling Santana's parents but Jose was a doctor and Maria has always been a great comfort when we're going through a hard time. I could have called my parents to and I knew they would be here as well but all four of them together to find out at the same time that I really screwed up this time I didn't want all that pressure plus if Santana came home early and saw the group she would flip out more then she would if it was only I when telling her this kind of life changing news. I was carrying a moron's baby how do you even remotely turn that into good news? Santana and I use to talk about kids one day after we were settled into our careers, well hers more than mine and married but life had thrown us some bad lemons throughout these few years.

Santana had proposed to me after we got back together from breaking up for a few days but I had to tell her no because it wasn't the right time at the moment but i promised that one day i would say yes. I was nervous how the Lopez's would react but I knew they knew about our little 'open relationship' that was a mistake from the beginning I guess I just needed to call Santana's cheating habits and I came up with the idea even though I was always faithful to Santana until Puck and I started to get to know each other better Santana always had her flings and it ached to see her with someone or hear she was with someone. I knew I had to agree to this and she lived with me but that didn't mean it hurt any less or felt like my world was crumbling when I was alone and she was staying at someone's home over night. Puck wasn't a bad person, his decisions made him seem pretty bad though and that is why I know he wasn't ready to be a father, hell I wasn't ready to be someone's mother. The answer came quick and as soon as I looked down at the stick with Maria holding my hand tightly in hers I started to cry hard I had already knew the truth but now it was confirmed. Maria and Jose said nothing as I just let go in Maria's arms. Jose rubbed my back letting me do what I needed to. As soon as I was ready to talk Maria helped me over to the couch and sat as close as she could pulling me into her.

"Have you given thought what you want to do?" Jose asked in a very calm voice as he sat in the recliner across the room." No, I have to tell Santana." I answered and another pile of tears started to build up thinking about how this was going to affect her." You do know you have options?" Jose said channeling into his doctor side instantly." Oh Jose, let the poor child breathe before going on about all that." Maria scowled." Brittany we are here whatever way you chose but do know if you do keep the baby we will love it like our own blood." Maria said without hesitation she knew her stubborn ass daughter and the blonde were meant to be and one day will tie the knot it was just taken longer than she had imagined." Thank you Maria." I smiled through her tears." How can one stupid night change my whole life?" I asked out loud in thought more than an actual question and both Maria and Jose knew this.

After Santana's parents left I needed to lie down before I passed out. Feeling nauseous more now than before I clung to Santana's pillow tightly wishing I could wish all my problems at the moment away but I knew I couldn't and any case this baby was not the fault for any of this it was my fault which made things seem worse." Hey sweetie." I heard her before I saw her and I knew she would instantly see I had been crying so I buried my head further in the pillow." Britt, I haven't seen your beautiful face all day. I felt the bed dip and then her arms wrap around my waist as she pulled me closer to her. "Baby how was your day?" I couldn't help the sniffle that escaped my mouth when I heard her say that word 'baby' and she tensed up behind me knowing something wasn't right." Brittany what's going on?" Santana asked serious now. Turning around in her arms I just wished she would hold me before I had to let the truth come out but I knew it wouldn't go that way." Santana I need to tell you something." I said looking at Santana's chest." Well first off my boobs aren't going to give you the answer you're looking for." Santana said trying to break the tension that was certainly in the room now. Moving my eyes upward I found her beautiful eyes that held so much of me in them and instantly began to break down as I opened my mouth.

"I am pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Attn: Thank you for reading and giving this story a chance:) Hope everyone had a great mother's day! **

The only sound in the room was me crying as I waited for her response the only person's reaction I cared about. I knew she was processing what I just told her and she would soon be ready to tell me or scream at me what she thought but until then I was still in her arms and she hadn't jumped away from me or pulled me away so I had to take that as some kind of sign.

"I know." And like that my eyes found hers instantly looking for an explanation. We just stared at one another in silence not really knowing what to say at the moment until Santana broke the silence." Brittany we have known each other practically our whole lives, the sickness, how you ran from the kitchen when I started to make spaghetti and I can feel the bump that is starting to form." She explained in a soft voice. I bit my bottom lip trying to hold in my tears now because I wanted to hear every emotion and see every eye blink I needed to know how she felt about this honestly." Plus I am a nurse. At first I really was hoping it was just a virus but Brittany it just all clicked in my head, the timing, the weight gain it was all in front of me I was just waiting for you to see it." I shook my head." I wished you would have told me because it wasn't until the ass called me that I even thought about being pregnant." Santana narrowed her eyes at that bit of information." Santana I am so sorry this is happening I can't believe one dumb decision and this is my consequence." Brittany laid back on her pillow looking up at the ceiling.

"Look at me." Santana was leaning on her hand now looking down at the blonde. Brittany looked over at her girlfriend letting her tears freely run down her cheeks." I messed up baby." Brittany's voice cracked and she cried harder." Hey now don't do that. No blaming yourself. This was that moron's fault as well but I could also be the blame in this as well." Brittany's eyes widened as Santana said the last part." We have lived this stupid open lifestyle because I was scared to commit and it's just ironic that the time I decide I am done with that and done with the possibility of having to share you with others this happens. Brittany I am not mad about this I am kind of happy." Brittany couldn't believe what she was hearing with her own ears. Pissed off, throwing shit, not talking to her even leaving she expected but for Santana to basically blame this pregnancy on herself and be this calm was really shocking. Placing her hand on Santana's forehead Brittany felt that the Latina wasn't hot she just had to make sure." Just checking." Brittany said before she sat up straight in bed." So I should tell you I called your father and him and your mother came to be with me while I took the test." Brittany confessed looking down at her hands.

"That's alright baby and what did they have to say?" Brittany wasn't in tears anymore." They're amazing like always and said if I decide to keep it they would treat it like their own." Santana smiled sweetly not expecting anything less from her parents she knew they loved Brittany almost as much as her." We are keeping the baby Brittany." Santana declared with determination in her voice. Brittany looked in Santana's eyes looking for any sign of hesitation but there wasn't any to find in those chocolate eyes." Are you sure?" Santana shook her head a little as she placed her hand on Brittany's thigh." Who knows if I will be any good at this mother thing, but I know you will and to be a parent with you Brittany is one of my biggest dreams. Even though the father is the biggest annoyance in the world this baby has a part of you in it as well and for that I could never deny it anything or not love it like my own." Brittany cried harder but she was smiling big at her girlfriend at the moment." Santana I can't even say how I am feeling at the moment." Santana sat up on her knees now eye to eye with the blonde." Then don't." Brittany leaned over and let her lips do the talking as she tried to put in as much emotion as she could into the kiss." We're going to be mamas." Brittany whispered into the Latina's lips." Santana smiled as she wiped a few tears out of Brittany's eyes." I can't wait mamacita."

A week later:

"So when are we telling everyone?" Santana asked laying her head down on Brittany's lap looking over at the little bump." After the first doctor visit I guess I want to see how far we are. Baby, I love your father and all but do you think he would be offended if I opted out of his offer of being my OB because I think it would totally be weird to have your father all down there even if there is nothing sexual about pregnancy care." Brittany asked nervously not wanting to make her future father in law mad.

"Brittany he will totally be fine, we will just ask for his partner that works at the office. He will understand and that would make me uncomfortable to if this was reversed but I do ask that he could be there during delivery?" Brittany narrowed her eyes." not like down there watching the whole time just there somewhere just in case something goes out of control babe. I want the best working on you and our baby and my father is the best." Brittany relaxed now understanding." Yes of course he can be, I am hoping all our parents are because Santana you know how I feel about pain." Santana placed soft kisses on Brittany's stomach under the blonde's shirt." I'm your Mami bebé." Santana whispered to the little bump." You have to be around two months now right?" Santana asked curious." Around there I believe." Brittany shrugged not knowing for certain." When is the first appointment again?" Santana asked wanting to know when they'll know the due date." On Thursday babe, I made sure they scheduled me earlier in the day so you will be able to come." Santana smiled before a big yawn escaped.

"Honey, go get some sleep I will be leaving here soon and you have to go to work here in a few hours." Santana shook her head." I will wait until you are gone; remember to tell Elaine that this is permanently." Santana explained already having this discussion earlier with the blonde. Brittany didn't want to quit but she was going to have to being around cigarette smoke and alcohol wasn't healthful and Santana wouldn't allow it with her pregnant." You sure your mother had an opening and she didn't just create one so I would come and work for her?" Brittany asked very suspicious that Santana and Maria created this position up so Brittany would quit the bar." No, Mami needed help and now she has you and you want a job so this just works out perfectly so get your fine ass to that bar and tell Elaine so you can come home and relax." Brittany rolled her eyes." ok sexy but you be careful tonight at work I don't want any more slipping accidents I need all your fingers on your hands." Santana busted out in a laugh." You're a dork but I will try my best to keep all ten fingers for you." Santana wiggled her eyebrows at the blonde who shook her head." That's all I ask."

"Sooo why are you leaving me Britt, you're one of my best tippers here." Elaine a short red head with a booming voice and attitude that owned the bar called 'The shine' asked more than shocked the blonde that had been with her for almost six years was calling it quits. Brittany didn't say a word just pointed down at her stomach. Elaine stopped cleaning the glass in her hand and came closer to the blonde. A big smile broke out." You are shitting me Pierce? Who the hell knocked you up because I know Lopez is good but not that good." Elaine teased as she shook her head." She is good, but it was Puckerman." Brittany's voice showed how disgusted she was with the other half of her child's genes." Wow, I am sorry but I guess it happens to the best of us. So does he know?" Brittany shook her head.

"He suspects but I am waiting to see when my due date is to tell him and everyone else." Elaine nodded." You gals going to let him participate?" Brittany shrugged." Santana and I never discussed that but if he wants I won't deny him the chance." Elaine understood the blonde had a good heart." Well I am damn excited for I guess the three of you; you need anything you come to me." Brittany nodded." Thank you, I have always thought of you like a third mother to San and I anyway so I guess congrats you're going to be a grandmother." Elaine wrapped her hand around the blonde's shoulder pulling Brittany into her." Well thank you doll." Kissing Brittany on the cheek she pulled away." Now get out of here I don't want that grandchild of mine around this place." Brittany laughed how protective Elaine was being now." I'll call you later." Brittany said grabbing her purse from the bar stool." You better."

Thursday

"Stop grabbing my hand." Santana scowled." Sorry I can't help it I know your trying to put your makeup on but I am nervous." Santana turned from her mirror and looked at her girlfriend taken Brittany's hands in hers. "You're going to be just fine Britt, I am here and I won't leave your side when we get there." Brittany nodded still feeling anxious." Baby trust me everything is fine." Santana said trying to reassure her girlfriend." Can I wear your locket?" Brittany asked as she looked at it hanging from Santana's necklace hook on her dresser." Yes you can." Santana smiled as she took it off the hook, the blonde hadn't asked to wear it in a long time." Thanks." Brittany turned when Santana motioned for her to twirl to put it around her neck. Santana use to have to go three hours away for college and during those days Santana would just stay with her aunt and Brittany would have to stay in Lima to work so Santana would give Brittany the locket her Abuela had given Santana when she was young to wear. Santana placed a picture of her and Brittany in it and told Brittany that she could hold it and know she was thinking of her when she was away." There perfect fit." Brittany smiled in the mirror before sitting down on the edge of the bed and watched as Santana put her make up on.

"Hello Brittany, let's check you out here." Doctor Nelson said as he came over and sat in the little red swirling chair that Santana had been spinning around in before the doctor came in making Brittany laugh and wish she didn't feel like she was going to get sick if she dare try it even though she really wanted to. "Good they had you already get in a gown so this will go fairly quickly. I scammed through your medical history and everything looked good so that is very good. You put that you do know the father just not much about his family which is alright." Brittany nodded keeping up with the doctors talking." I will need you to lay back I have a blanket for you here I need you to bring your gown up and we'll get started. After Doctor Nelson washed his hands he took out a Doppler from his white coat that Santana knew all too well and a little bottle of gel. "I am going to place these here and get a rag I will be back."

Doctor Nelson left the room and Santana came over to stand beside the blonde's head." We're going to get to listen to the heartbeat Britt." Santana was almost in tears." We are?" Brittany asked looking directly at her girlfriend amazed." Yes that is a Doppler babe." Brittany smiled and watched as the doctor walked back in apologizing he hadn't thought about that beforehand." Ok now we usually see patients when they are few weeks so we rarely can hear the heart beat at the first visit but Brittany you are a little bit further than those patients so let's find this baby's heartbeat why don't we." It didn't take long and the sound that filled the air was amazing. It sounded like galloping horses in her womb." That whooshing sound is your baby's heartbeat. Very strong." Santana was in tears as she covered her mouth with her hand she had never heard anything more beautiful" You alright babe?" Brittany asked seeing the tears fallen down her girlfriend's cheek she was kind of irritated she couldn't get up to wipe the tears away." It's just so beautiful." Santana cried. Brittany could feel herself on the brink of tears as well." Yes it is." Brittany said agreeing with her girlfriend." Doctor nelson took the Doppler away from Brittany's stomach and started to clean it off before he cleaned Brittany's stomach off." Now I need you to scoot down until you are on the edge, feet in each cup please." Brittany was nervous about this part she really hoped it didn't hurt too much.

"Can I just grab her hand?" Brittany asked in a ragged voice." Sure." The doctor said hoping the blonde didn't tense up." Baby this will go fast." Santana kissed the blonde on the cheek and squeezed her hand tightly as the doctor explained what he was about to do." Brittany I need you to spread your legs wider." The doctor instructed. Brittany abided but she looked away from Santana and the doctor to look at the wall trying not to tear up." Everything looks good just going to take my two fingers and check your cervix." The doctor informed before he stuck his fingers in her. Santana held Brittany's hand tighter seeing how tense her girlfriend was at the moment." Baby, you're doing a great job." Santana whispered wishing the blonde would turn and look at her." Very good all finished you can breathe again." Doctor Nelson announced and immediately saw how the blonde relaxed." I will give you a chance to get dressed and I will have a nurse come in and draw some blood for us." With a smile after he threw his gloves away and washed his hands in the sink he turned around and grabbed his charts before walking out of the small room and shut the door behind him." Are you alright Brittany?" Santana asked noticing the blonde hadn't moved. Brittany looked up at her girlfriend with a small smile.

"I don't know if I can do this for like eight months. Can you carry the baby?" Santana gave her a small pout." I wish babe, but I can't this is all on you." Santana took Brittany's hand and helped her up and then down off the examine table." You're going to be a gorgeous pregnant woman Britt." Santana exclaimed imagining a baby bump sticking out." No I am going to be a whale, are you still going to want to kiss me down there and be seen with me in public when I am big as a house?" Brittany asked half joking half serious." Of course Britt because your beautiful no matter how big my girlfriend." Santana kissed Brittany a couple of times before she gave Brittany's behind a pat and told her to get dress.

After blood work was done the doctor came back in with a folder in hand. He handed it to the blonde and explained that had a lot of information she was going to need throughout the journey of her pregnancy and then he got quiet which concerned Brittany and made Santana pay closer attention to his facial expressions." Brittany would you like to know when you are due?" Brittany took a breath she didn't know she had been holding in until now and nodded a couple of times smiling now as Santana nodded as well just as excited" Around August seventh." Santana and Brittany's eyes widened at the same time.

"Holy smokes that is my birthday" Santana announced almost yelling. Doctor Nelson smiled." Well then maybe the perfect birthday present this year then." Brittany giggled this was going to be interesting." So you are fourteen weeks I am guessing on this but when the blood work returns I will know for sure and I will call you." So that is how many months?" Brittany asked confused." Almost three." Brittany nodded taken note of that in her head." I will call you with that date and Brittany, schedule your next appointment with Claire upfront and make sure to keep taken those prenatal vitamins." Brittany nodded." Thank you Doctor Nelson." Both Santana and Brittany said in unison. This time when the doctor left Brittany and Santana started to jump up and down excited." I can't believe I am going to be a Mami for my birthday." Brittany laughed" Perfect date. Now let's go call everyone."

Brittany and Santana called the Lopez's as soon as they got out of the office since her father didn't work today and Santana bragged about the due date which tickled both her parents. Brittany texted Puck that she needed to talk to him and he instantly texted her asking her if she needed some sexual pleasures that she kept from Santana at the moment knowing the Latina would go off on him.

**B-No asshole I am with Santana, I really need to talk to you about something important.**

**P- I was right, you are carrying my child.**

Brittany cringed as she read what he had written 'his child' this was surely not just 'his child' this was Santana and her child just with him tagging along for the ride.

**B-shut up and meet me at my apartment in ten.**

**P-Ok**

Letting Santana know Puck was on his way Brittany sat back in her seat hoping this wouldn't turn into world war three over this child between the three of them. When Santana had been so amazing about the baby and they had their 'dream baby world' about what they wanted to do and how this child was going to be just theirs they really didn't think of how Puck fit into this equation. Yes he was the biological father and he had some rights but would he try to fight for custody? Would he make this hard for Santana to be a part of the baby's life choices? This was scaring Brittany now all from a text her little happy bubble just busted like that. What the hell was she going to do?

Puck stood outside on their porch with his mother, really? Brittany asked herself in her head as Santana and she walked up." Hello Brittany." Puck said ignoring Santana all together." Hi puck and if you can't say hi to Santana you are not entering our apartment." The woman she knew but didn't know too well frowned at the blonde" Hi Santana." Puck said in a fake nice tone." Hi to you to now come in." Santana wasn't hiding her aggravation." Could be a little nicer my mother is right here." Puck announced as they walked into the apartment.

"Look who's talking." Santana huffed throwing her jacket and purse down on the couch before taken a seat. Brittany stood in the middle of the living room wishing this place was a lot bigger because all four of them were practically sitting in each other's personal space and she was feeling cramped at the moment." Ok so the reason I asked you to come and talk to us today is because I have news." Brittany started off hoping this went by fast so she could tell actual people she was dying to." yes?" Puck said giving his mother a smile." I am pregnant." Puck did a fist pump knowing he had been right." How do we know this child is my sons?" the woman challenged." It is." Brittany, Santana and Puck all said at the same time." The woman was taken back at how certain all three people were." I have only been with your son boy wise." Brittany explained" Last time about fourteen weeks ago." Brittany was pretty certain about that time frame thanks to the doctor." So what is the plan?" Puck asked wide eyed. Santana was standing now with her arms crossed her chest.

"What do you mean, plan?" Santana asked confused." Wow this is my child and I am going to be a part of this whole thing." Puck said like everyone should know this" Um no." Brittany shook her head." When the baby is here then yes you can be there for he or she but as me being pregnant I have Santana I don't need you." The woman crossed her arms across her chest fed up with how these women were treating her son. "No, Puck should be allowed to go to doctor visits and see the baby on sonograms." Puck nodded pointing at his mother agreeing." Excuse me if this sounds rude but hell to the no Miss whoever you are." Santana said now pointing her finger to Puck." He is not going to be around to stress Brittany out and harm our baby in any way." Santana continued not caring what this woman thought of her." Excuse me? Who are you? You're not even in this." Brittany's eyes went wide." Get her out of her Puck, Santana is this baby's other mother and if you don't' acknowledge that I don't want you anywhere near me, Santana or this baby just because your son knocked me up doesn't change Santana and I's life style and were about to be married soon." Brittany announced out of nowhere and she didn't care as she stared the woman who was clearly offended beyond words now down.

"Puck, are you going to let her talk to me like that?" The woman asked in horror." No mom that was very rude Brittany but I do agree Santana is as much as this child's parent as Brittany and I so we will all three have to work together to make sure this child gets everything he or she needs in life as well as everything Brittany needs while pregnant. All three women's jaws opened up never hearing anything like that to ever come out of the man's mouth before. Brittany relaxed inside knowing Puck wouldn't give her hell about Santana's part in this baby's life." Thank you Puck." Brittany said in a calm voice.

"I am not a rude person Puck's mom I just will always protect the ones I love and that includes Puck in my life." By the time Puck and his mother whose name they learned is Judy left they agreed Puck could go along to any major appointments and ask if they could make a recording of the baby's heart beat for Puck. Santana and Brittany sat cuddled next to each other content and happy with how that meeting went.

"I love you San." Santana kissed Brittany on the cheek. "Good because I love you too now let's go tell the rest of our group that we going to be Mamas."


	3. Chapter 3

**Attn: Thank you for reading:) A few big things happen in this chapter and you do get to find out what the baby is too. Hope you are liking the story! **

"Brittany are you alright?" Santana asked as she waved her hand in front of her now fiancés face, well almost fiancé Brittany hadn't said a word since Santana asked and it's been longer than a minute so Santana was nervous as hell at the moment that her girlfriend was going to snap out of this trance or whatever she was in and say no once again. Santana had thought about this all weekend and this little get away became the perfect timing to propose." Baby?" Santana tried once again in a louder voice. This time it worked Brittany shook her head a little and blinked a couple of times before looking at Santana and this time noticing her standing their biting her lip.

"I'm sorry san, yes." Santana was defiantly for sure Brittany was going to say 'No, she couldn't' after the 'I'm sorry' but when she heard yes that is all she needed as she practically jumped on the blonde." Yes you will?" Brittany was laughing now." Yes baby I was just thinking of us in two white dresses and we were defiantly hot and I couldn't wait to get yours off of you." Santana's tears fall freely as she kissed Brittany's face all over before settling on her lips. Their tears mixed as the kiss got deepened and their hands started to travel. Santana's hands landed on Brittany's ass as the blonde's hands were intertwined in the Latina's hair pulling her head closer to her. Pulling away Santana wiped a few tears off of Brittany's cheek that hadn't fallen off her check yet." Let me get the ring." Santana sniffled as she rushed over to the nightstand in the hotel and opened the drawer she pulled the little black velvet box and rushed back to her girlfriend. Handing the box out to the blonde she watched as one of Brittany's hands covered her mouth and the other came inches from the ring." Santana, when?" Santana flashed her one of her famous smirks." I can be sneaky when I want to be." Santana explained looking at the blonde who was admiring the ring." Go ahead put it on me." Brittany said holding out her shaken hand.

"You bet babe. I am beyond happy baby and it's all because of you." Santana whispered as she took the ring out of the little box and threw the box on the hotel bed as she took the blonde's hand in hers." With this ring I thee declare Brittany you are mine and no one else's ever." Santana said looking into those ocean blue orbs that were filled with water at the moment" No one else's." Brittany repeated. One the ring was on her finger Brittany held up her hand and admired how perfectly it fit. Just like Santana it all seemed meant to be. Kissing Santana again Brittany wrapped her arms around the Latina's neck knowing what she wanted and she sent it through her kisses.

"I can't believe we have to go back to reality tomorrow make it stop San." Brittany whined not wanting to go back home and away from this amazing hotel and it's room service. They had made this weekend gateway up way back after high school when Santana was in college and working fulltime and Brittany felt alone and got to the point of depression she needed medication that they would rent a hotel for a weekend and just get away just the two without the outside world even if they were just across town. It worked and they had kept up this tradition even now when things between them were very well." I am sorry princess but I have to get back to work and so do you my dear plus next Wednesday we get to maybe find out what we're having." Santana did a little finger dance overexcited." I am telling you it's probably a boy." Santana said have been obsessed with old folklore on the internet about ways to find out what the baby's gender is." Whatever it is I don't care as long as it's healthy and happy." Brittany smiled lovingly towards her stomach that was defiantly more define now. "Well of course we will I am just saying I bet you I am right." Santana was all about competition it was in her nature." Ok I will go along with this I bet it's a girl then." Santana was smiling wider now." What does the winner get?" Brittany asked curious." Hmmm slave for a day." Santana said out loud then got heated thinking of all the hot things she would make the blonde do." That sounds good I will go along." Brittany agreed." Good now bebé be a Chico." Santana whispered to the blonde's stomach." San." Brittany shook her head laughing at her soon to be wife." What I can't talk to my son?" Santana asked innocently." Or daughter." Brittany squint her eyes at the Latina.

Wednesday

"Hold the fuck on." Santana sleepy yelled as she walked across the living room to the front door. Unlocking it and pulling it open she instantly frowned more wishing she had never gotten out of bed" Good morning to you too monster now let me in." Puck said throwing a honey bun at her which she caught at the last minute." You're early, like hours early." Santana growled." I know I just wanted to catch up with the both of you make sure there isn't anything new with the baby happening that I should know." Santana rolled her eyes." The only thing you should know is how the hell to tell time and when we say one o'clock you come at one and not nine in the morning." Puck laughed knowing how annoyed the Latina were with him." Where is Blondie?" puck asked looking around the apartment and seeing no sign of the blonde." She is still asleep as I said you are hours early." Santana pointed to the couch." Go and be good I am going to take a shower." Puck jumped down on their leather couch he has grown to love over these weeks and grabbed the remote from the coffee table.

"Who is it baby?" Brittany whispered not opening her eyes to look at the Latina." My favorite person in the whole world." Santana answered full of sarcasm which she only uses when talking about one certain person." Why is he this early?" Brittany sighed." Because apparently he has never learned time." Santana sat on the edge of the bed playing with the blonde's long hair." I wish it were the weekend again, just the two of us in that amazing hotel." Santana smiled thinking about the time Brittany and she had after she proposed. Brittany had showed everyone they came across her ring and bragged she was marrying the sexiest woman alive." I do too, that hotel was amazing and some other things that happened." Santana wiggled her eyebrows at the blonde who had her eyes opened now." Wow he is determined to be here for these appointments isn't he." That made Brittany smile to herself.

"What is all that about?" Santana asked pointing the smile out." I just am surprised. I never thought of Puck as the whole using the recording of the baby's heart beat as his ringtone and showing up hours before the appointments to be on time instead of hours after. It makes me think this baby is going to be lucky to have two hot cool mammas and a dad that is actually there." Santana couldn't hide her disappointment she was feeling at the moment she didn't want Puck involved at all let alone used in the same sentence as Brittany and her." I just hope he doesn't ruin our couch from all these early visits." Santana commented earning her a glare from the blonde." You promised to be nicer San." Brittany pointed out." I am nicer he isn't outside on the porch waiting, is he?" shaken her head Brittany started to make her way to her bathroom needing a shower" Baby?" Santana turned around to face the blonde." Huh?" Brittany blew Santana a kiss." Go make me some pancakes please?" Santana smiled gigantically loving when Brittany asked her to do something for her." pancakes coming up now go get your hot ass in that shower.

"Come on you have to stop I am so hungry." Puck complained from the backseat of Santana's SUV." Should have eaten before you got to our house or another idea, not have come hours before the appointment time." Santana grumbled on. "You could have shared some of those pancakes you were inhaling." Puck exclaimed." Just stop and let's get him something we owe him for eating in front of him that was rude San." Brittany explained her hormones were everywhere and the two bickering on like two kids fighting over a toy was getting on Brittany's last nerve. Without saying another word Santana pulled into a McDonald's drive thru. Brittany was happy that the Latina hadn't said anything until they got to the window and of course Puck had to try to order half the menu and change the sandwiches which got Santana all in a big frenzy and after ten minutes at the freaking window they were driving away.

"Hope you choke on some of that fattening junk." Santana mumbled as she pulled onto the main road." San." Brittany warned in a low voice earning her an eye roll from her fiancé. Brittany looked out the window for a moment before the movement started making her nauseous so looking back down at her hands she noticed the ring glistening in the sun which made Brittany smile as she held up her hand she still couldn't be they were officially engaged now and soon would be wed. Santana wanted them to marry before the baby came but Brittany hadn't liked the idea because of her weight. At the end Brittany gave in not thinking she would be able to wait any longer.

"What is that?" Puck asked noticing the ring." That means she is mine and soon will be taken my last name as well." Puck gasps." You are marrying Satan over here." He couldn't believe his ears, of course he knew it was eventually going to happen but right now he hadn't thought the blond would accept." What's wrong with that?" Santana demanded looking through the rear view mirror at him arching her eyebrow high." Nothing I guess but we are having a baby." Brittany's eyes widened knowing the Latina was about to kill the man who didn't know when to shut up. Stopped at a stop sign Brittany started to feel the SUV shake and Puck start to yell looking beside her Santana was flinging her arms every which way trying to connect some part of the man." SANTANA" Brittany yelled but Santana was too busy trying to smack Puck to listen. It wasn't until a car line of people all started blowing their horns that the Latina decided to stop her attack and get back to driving.

"Twenty minutes late." Brittany thought annoyed out loud." Sorry again." Santana apologized in a soft voice." How the hell does this happen almost every time?" Brittany asked out loud to no one in particular." Oh right I have twiddle Dee and twiddle Dum with me." Brittany answered her own question." You really don't' have to do that Britt, I know we act stupid sometimes" Brittany narrowed her eyes." Ok, must the time." Santana changed what she was saying." But I for one have your best interest in mind." Santana continued trying to make her feel good about causing Brittany this much stress." Don't even do that Santana; you are as much the blame as he with all of this crap. I just want everyone to get along." Brittany was pouting now." I am sorry Santana for how I have been acting but we all knew once we said we were going to be in this together some of us were going to have it harder than others." Puck said hoping he sounded somewhat insightful. Brittany seemed to get what he was trying to say and Santana just looked pissed off.

"Good day you three" Doctor Nelson greeted as he walked in to the room. He had been getting used to the three people showing up late and together for the last couple appointments. Brittany was almost five months now and she had been hospitalized once for pain but all turned out alright. He was concerned about her stress levels which he started off by saying." Thank you Doctor Nelson." Brittany said throwing both hands up in the air." I have tried to tell them." Brittany continued." We have been kind of annoying lately." Puck agreed." Kind of try these two can't stay in the same room for more than seconds before they start cutting at each other's throat." Brittany was in tears thanks to her hormones and she hated being this emotional." Calm down sweetie." Santana took her hand in hers and gave it a squeeze." I see so things need to change with these levels and what you have told the nurse about pain and your restlessness I am ordering you to go on bed rest."

All three's heads snapped up to look at the doctor at the same time." But I am not even five months yet, is there something major?" Brittany was hyperventilating now." Calm down Brittany, just a precaution stress can do a lot harm to a woman while she is pregnant and send you into pre-term labor if we don't control it." Santana tensed up hearing those words." But I can't stay in bed, I work and I have other things I do." Brittany tried to find any excuse for the doctor to take back what he had just said to her." my Mami will understand and honey think of the baby." Santana said trying to get the Blonde to refocus her priorities." How long?" Brittany asked hoping there was a date she could cling onto." I say a month and we will reevaluate you then." Brittany nodded more comfortable with knowing this would end if she did what they said." Ok less heavy stuff more happy stuff let's check you and then get you that ultrasound." Brittany laid back on the exam table so the doctor could check her stomach size" Beautiful Brittany right size exactly where we should be." Doctor Nelson smiled which calmed the blonde down as she scooted down." Puck you can leave now." Santana said under her breath. The man who had been playing with his finger nail looked up and noticed what was about to take place and without a word made his way to the door." Let me know when you're done." Santana nodded and then the door was closed back behind him.

" Everything looks good I am just going to check your swelling in your feet and ankles you talked about on the phone earlier with Claire." The doctor didn't say anything as he checked her so Brittany just looked up at Santana who was smiling back at her." Ok everything looks ok for now we will keep an eye out with your symptoms and the swelling. Let's see if we can tell you the sex of this baby." Brittany smiled up at Santana who was beyond thrilled at the moment." Get Puck." And like that her happiness moment was disturbed. Was this how things were always going to be now, that Puck would always been with her for these happy moments? That thought made her want to throw up but she turned and went to go announced that they would get to see the baby now.

All three people awed when they could see the baby's profile on the screen even though two of them had no clue what they were really looking at. Santana did she was a nurse. In the ER but sometimes they got to see an ultrasound picture here and there." There is your baby and I am more defiantly sure what it is." Doctor Nelson smiled as did the nurse who also knew." Baby I won." Santana said out loud catching both Puck and Brittany's attention." What?" Puck asked confused." Brittany smiled widely but rolled her eyes at the same time." Puck you're going to have a son." Brittany clarified as Doctor Nelson nodded" No way." Puck laughed and started to clap as Brittany cried and looked up at Santana who was also in tears." We are going to have a Chico." Brittany nodded happy beyond measures at the moment.

"Now do what I say and we can get you back to work Brittany." Doctor Nelson informed before saying congratulations and goodbye to all three. Santana took the blonde's hand and all three walked out of the office and out of the building towards the parking lot together." We are so calling it Puck junior." Puck thought out loud smiling at that thought." I am busting that bubble right now my son isn't going to be named Puck." Santana started getting annoyed again it was so troubling how quick the man could do that to her." you two stop we will come up with a perfect name for this little guy before his birth." Brittany said in a calm voice with her hand rubbing her stomach." My little man." Brittany couldn't believe she was carrying a boy and it was blowing her mind.

"Yes we will baby." Santana smiled down at Brittany looking down at her bump before giving Puck a glare that received a middle finger from the man but Brittany didn't see any of that she was too busy in her little world dreaming of what her little boy would look like.


	4. Chapter 4

**Attn: Thank you for reading this and for all the favorites and follows=) tried to space it out alot more for you to read it easier...**

"Brittany, I was just on my way over there. Why are you out of bed?" Susan Pierce asked alerted that her daughter who was supposed to be home in bed was now on her front porch and looked to be alone." Where is Santana?" Susan demanded right away not giving Brittany a chance to explain to her why she was out of bed." I couldn't take it anymore, mom I need to walk a little or I am going to shoot myself."

Susan made a disturbed expression." Are you feeling suicidal Britt?" she asked serious as she held one hand to her chest." No, mom I am just bored." Brittany rolled her eyes that her mother would take that serious. Santana had to leave this morning around five and it looks like she won't be getting home anytime soon as there was a big bus that collided into a school bus today." Susan frowned." Well I hope everyone is alright." She thought to herself out loud. Brittany nodded agreeing.

"But that means I am alone and bored." Brittany threw her hands up in the air." That is why I am here mother." Her mother pointed to the couch." Go now sit and I will get you some water." Brittany raised her water bottle she had in her hand." Thanks anyways." Brittany said getting comfortable on her mother's couch." Where's Puck?" Her mother asked curious as she sat down on the couch next to her daughter." He is at some kind of racing event this weekend. If it weren't for Santana saying she would drag me back to my bed kicking and screaming I would have found some way to go with him." Susan nodded.

"I am sorry bed rest is no fun but that little kiddo in there and you my dear need rest. Would you like to stay over here during the days?" Brittany arched in eyebrow." Come on we have tons of board games and your father's library I am positive has every book you could think about reading and if not I will go and buy you whatever you want. I have nothing really plan during the days and your father is never here so it would help me too." Brittany smiled grateful." I would like that." She commented really liking the sound of company during the days when Santana had to work double shifts." Santana's schedule has been wacked lately and I know she does everything in her powers to make sure she is around for appointments and make time for us but I still can't stop freaking out thinking about going into labor without her." Brittany confessed to her mother who took her daughter's hand in hers and gave it a little squeeze.

"She will be there honey, I know it's hard not to think of it but try to because stress is really harmful while you are pregnant. "Susan explained calmly." So how are the two stubborn people getting along with one another?" Brittany let out a big breath of air as she rolled her eyes." Hopeless I swear Mom, they are like children. I am practically raising two spoiled brats with one on the way all alone." Her mother laughed a little at her description of the two people she had come to know. Santana she had known since they moved to Lima when Brittany was four and Puck she met earlier this year when Brittany and him started going out on dates." You think this is bad now just wait until that baby is born." Brittany didn't even want to think of it.

"I am going to run away and hide until he is like ten and then come back and they can fight over him then." Brittany was joking she knew she couldn't live a day without her fiancé and she would never take Puck and Santana's son away from them either." So your father told me you changed your status on your Facebook what was all that about?" Susan narrowed her eyes at her daughter waiting for an explanation.

" Yeah we got engaged this past weekend when we went for our weekend getaway. Santana asked me and I said yes mom I believe we are ready." Susan threw her hands up in the air." About time I knew you girls were ready when you were five, I just can't believe it took you guys this many years to figure that out." Susan commented getting the reaction she knew she would.

" Mom I knew to, it was Santana who was scared of commitment and come on when she asked me last time we had just gotten together after being broken up." Susan rolled her eyes." You were gone for two days Brittany from each other that is not a break up that is a hiccup." Brittany didn't care what her mother wanted to call it to her it was a break up and she would have been crazy to say yes to the Latina when Santana was still fooling around with other people." So do you have a date?" that was an easy question as she shook her head." Soon, hopefully." Brittany said thinking about being as big as a whale trying to walk down the aisle. That thought made her shiver as she shook her head" Very soon."

"Brittany, do you want some shrimp salad?" Susan asked her daughter who was sitting on the ground with her feet in the pool in the backyard. The blonde looked up at her mother and smiled "That sounds good." Brittany held her empty glass up and her mother came and got it." Thank you Mama." Brittany smiled before looking back at the pool." If you want to go for a dip I still have some of your sister's swimsuits upstairs in her old dresser." Brittany nodded." Thanks I'll think about it." Her mother left her alone again and she smiled looking down at her stomach." Mami, Papi and me are going to have to show you how to swim, oh I know you'll love it all three of us do." Brittany spoke softly to her stomach as she held her hand on the edge of her stomach." I can't wait for you to be here kiddo but please let's not be bad with the kicking when it comes I have heard horror stories from your aunt about your cousins and please just do mommy a favorite and be nice." Brittany pleaded.

"Are you talking to little man?" Susan asked coming from behind holding two bowls of shrimp salad and two bottles of water. Slipping her feet out of her sandals Susan sat down on the ground beside her daughter and placed her feet into the water." Yeah I love to. Santana does it all the time and she sings to him and tells him stories in Spanish. I figure I should start talking to him in English or Santana is the only one going to be able to understand him." Susan laughed at that theory." I bet he loves to hear all your voices is Puck in on this to?" Brittany shrugged." I haven't asked him, I don't want another fight to break out between Santana and him again. Susan understood that." Well won't you ask what she thinks first and maybe she will be more open to it if you discuss it out and not just let Puck do certain things? I know this can't be easy for her." Brittany looked down knowing her mother was telling the truth, even though Brittany has always kept Santana in the front line on everything she probably did have those feelings deep inside." I need to work on making those disappear she is going to be my wife I don't' ever want her to feel left out." Brittany thought out loud.

It was eight o'clock when Santana was able to call Brittany for the first time on this day of hell and she was disappointed to hear her soon to be wife was not at home resting in bed but at her mother's playing pool." Brittany the instructions were clear you cannot be up for long periods it's bad for you and the baby." Santana explained into the receiver not believing Susan would allow the blonde to be doing all these activities." San, calm down I am fine. I feel alright and have been relaxing all day over here. It was the house that was stressing me out I needed out of those four walls and since I have been here I can breathe." Santana was taken back with what Brittany was saying." What is wrong with our home?" Brittany could tell Santana was sad." Nothing baby, trust me it's just with all the baby equipment and boxes you don't want me to touch it stresses me out. Over here I don't have anything to do and I am lonely babe with you working all the time and Puck gone I need someone." Santana knew Brittany was telling the truth no one had really been able to stay with the blonde.

"Just promise me no driving, if you want to go over there she comes and gets you." Brittany was good with the compromise and Brittany told Santana she was going to stay over the night if she wanted to join when she got off her shift she was more than welcomed to." Of course, I won't be able to sleep without you and you know that silly." Santana explained into the phone already hearing her name being paged." Baby I got to go but I will see you soon and I love you." Brittany smiled hearing those words." I love you too S, I can't wait to hold you in my arms tonight babe."

Santana was amazed she was out of the hospital before midnight she had been pretty sure they were going to ask her to stay but when her resident said goodnight to her while passing Santana took that as 'gather your stuff quickly before they come back and ask you to stay' and run your fastest to your car without talking to anyone. It only took her five minutes to get to the Pierces and less than a minute up the drive way and in the front door she knew would be unlocked thanks to a text from Brittany. Walking up the stairs and right into Brittany's old room she found her sleeping beauty on the bed clinging to a pillow. Santana smiled seeing how peaceful Brittany looked in her sleep and she hoped the blonde was feeling the same way." Good night Chico." Santana whispered to her baby before placing a kiss on her first baby's cheek. It didn't take her long to find sleep once she got settled in and an arm wrapped around her stomach and pulled her close from behind.

"I want some bacon." Brittany sung as she could smell it from upstairs in her old bathroom. She was brushing her hair while her girlfriend brushed her teeth standing next to her in front of the sink." Well let's go then." Santana said after she spit out the toothpaste and water." How long do I get you today?" Brittany asked kind of nervous." Until one sweetie." Santana answered taken the blonde's hand in hers." Ok well I want you to lay out by the pool with me." Santana smiled liking the sound of that." You know just the thing I need my tan is fading." Santana put her arm up to the blonde's face." See." Brittany giggled as she looked at Santana's arm.

"You're always tan San even at your whitest." Shaken her head she let her taste buds overcome her and she found herself rushing down the stairs." Mom" Brittany smiled widely as she walked over to her mother and kissed the older woman's cheek." Good morning to you two." Susan looked over to the Latina who waved and smiled." How was work last night?" Santana rolled her eyes." Crazy as usual, I'm pretty sure tonight will go just the same." Santana explained as she took her seat in one of the chairs around the kitchen table. Brittany sat down across from Santana and started piling her plate with bacon." Hungry?" Santana teased looking down at the blonde's plate." Shut up I am pregnant." Brittany spat back with her mouth half full making her mother and Santana laugh." Don't eat with your mouth full honey." Susan shook her head and Santana laughed harder.

Brittany had stayed at her mother's house after Santana had to leave for work promising her mother could take her back and she wouldn't drive by herself. Brittany and her mother went through old baby pictures and talked about the past which Brittany loved. They talked about the future and this child that was on the way and her niece and nephew from time to time.

This day with her mother had been amazing and made her realized how long it had been since her mother and she had some time alone. Her father was happy to see her visiting as well when he walked into the door. Being a firefighter he was home a couple of times a week and the rest was spent at the fire station but he loved his job. Instead of her mother taken her home her father volunteered and on the way home stopped at Dairy Queen where Brittany and he caught up on each other's lives it was nice and Brittany surely did enjoy listening to her father's stories." I miss you kiddo, take care of that grandson of mine and I'll see you soon."

Brittany found it hard to sleep that evening, all night she twist and turn until about eleven when she heard Santana come in but there were other voices as well. Santana came up stairs to check on her and was surprised to find her up in bed. She had denied Santana's offer to come down and watch a movie and have some pizza and snacks but as she laid in her room all alone she realized she wasn't going to go to sleep anytime soon so dragging their comforter downstairs and her pillow she found the gang in front of the tv watching some kind of movie. Santana was the first to spot Brittany and stood instantly on her way to the blonde.

"Brittany what are you doing?" Santana asked eyeing what her girlfriend was holding." You should have told me I would have brought this down for you." Santana continued. Brittany huffed annoyed." It's a comforter and pillow I am more than capable of carrying both down here with me." Santana could see from the look in the blonde's eyes she could tell that she needed to step back. Holding her hands out in front of her" I am just trying to help." Santana said a much calmer voice." I love you San and I understand that but I am ok. I will let you know when I need help." Brittany smiled letting Santana know she wasn't angry." Can I come watch the movie with you guys?" Santana nodded.

"Come on you can sit by me." Brittany grabbed Santana's wrist forcing her to turn back to her so she could connect their lips. After the kiss Santana was ready to tell everyone they had to go that she and Brittany needed some alone time but she knew Brittany probably wouldn't be up to that at the moment so she just escorted her girlfriend to the couch and helped her get comfortable. Brittany looked at the small crowd and out of the other five in the room she only knew two. Quinn and Marley the other three she assumed where nurses but she wasn't sure." Hey who are those three?" Brittany whispered in Santana's ear." Santana looked at the girls in question and pointed to the first one that was sitting on the floor between someone's legs eating popcorn out of a blue plastic bowl." That is Nikki and the girl behind her is her girlfriend and her name is Heather. The girl beside them is Trixie all three are new nurses." Brittany smiled lovingly at her girlfriend.

The women didn't leave until almost three in the morning when Brittany was already passed out on the couch next to Santana who didn't have the heart to wake up the blonde so she made sure Brittany was comfortable and covered up on the couch before giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking across the room to the recliner she took the throw cover they had laying over the top of the recliner and covered herself up. Sleep found her instantly when she closed her eyes.

"Hello bitches." Puck exclaimed walking through the front door with his emergency keys. He wasn't expecting both women to be sleeping in the living room so seeing Santana now wiping the sleep out of her eyes and the blonde who was mumbling something as she held her hand in the air he was happy until he noticed he had woken the women up." Oops, sorry you two I just got back from my racing fun and wanted to check in. Santana was awake now and throwing the man her best evil glare she could muster up at this time in the morning and Brittany was still burying her head under her pillow." Well good thing I brought doughnuts for breakfast I guess."

He held up the bag of doughnuts he had opened and it looked like had been eating." Puck we told you we would call you if anything has changed nothing has changed, why the hell are you here?" Santana asked sleeping and irritated she was being woken up by the man." I told you why and maybe because I want to you know hang out with Blondie today while you are at work. "

That answer did not please Santana at all." What? I can't knock her up again if that is what that expression is for." Brittany was up now looking to see what was happening in the same room as her. Not realizing she was on the couch she turned a little too much and fell on the floor face first. With a bang she hit the wood floor and both Santana and Puck were at her side trying to help her up and see if she was alright.

"Brittany is your stomach hurt?" Brittany was too shocked by falling off the couch to think at the moment. "Should I call the emergency department?" Puck asked not knowing what to do. Brittany shook her head." I am fine." She started to get up but Santana was quick to help her girlfriend and instantly lifted the blonde's shirt." Anything hurt Brit?" Santana asked concerned as she ran her hand over her girlfriend's stomach." No I don't think so, well not my stomach my nose hurts though." Santana gave her girlfriend a sympathetic pout." I am sorry babe." Santana gave the blonde a kiss on the tip of her nose." I should be fine I believe." Brittany reassured both of the worried people in the room.

"Can I have some of those doughnuts?" Brittany asked all of sudden craving powder doughnuts." Sure." Puck smiled as he handed the bag to Brittany who sat down on the couch and started to dig in. Santana looked disgusted" I'll go get you some milk and a plate." Santana volunteered as she started to make her way to the kitchen. Her neck was bothering now from sleeping on the recliner.

On the way back to the living room she heard Brittany start to cry out in pain." what is it?" Puck asked alerted something was wrong with the blonde." I think I need to see a doctor." Brittany yelped out in pain." Why? What's wrong?" Santana ran to the blonde who was laying back with her hand on her stomach." My side hurts now." Brittany informed close to tears.

Sitting the plate and cup of milk down on the coffee table Santana ran to the recliner and grabbed her cell." Puck, help me get her into your car." Santana instructed. Right away the two of them got the blonde into the car and helped her sit down in the backseat before Santana ran and got both her and Brittany's purse and the blonde's flip flops and locked the door. Running back to the car she heard Brittany yelp out again.

" Baby we will get you to the doctor soon." Turning to Puck" Drive fast, be careful though." Puck nodded before he backed out of the driveway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Attn: sorry was sick, not fun and no excuse to be late on posting this but I am hoping to win back your trust... hope you enjoy. **

"Looks like you will be just fine." The doctor announced to the three frightened people in the room." Oh thank god." Santana exclaimed as she took Brittany's hand in hers and squeezed it tightly." The baby is ok?" Brittany asked not concerned with herself she wanted to know about her baby." Yes the baby is just perfect." The doctor smiled as he glanced down at Brittany's chart for a moment before nodding his head slightly." We will get you out of here soon and take care." Brittany relaxed more now that she knew the fall didn't hurt the baby." No more sleeping on the couch or the bed I will set up a mattress on the floor for us." Santana stuttered trying to find a solution for this problem. Brittany arched an eyebrow at her girlfriend as she shook her head." Santana millions of pregnant women sleep in beds you are a nurse you know I will be just fine; we don't have to do something that drastic. I will be more careful though." Santana wasn't reassured but she was not going to argue with Brittany.

" I am hungry." Puck announced as he swirled around in the doctors chair. "Stop doing that." Santana rolled her eyes looking at the man." We'll stop and get something to eat I am also hungry." Brittany admitted as she played with Santana's hand." Ok we can do that." Santana agreed." Of course now that she says she is hungry we can go but when I said I was hungry you didn't care." Santana huffed." I don't care." Santana reminded the man who scrunched his face up at the Latina. You are still not my favorite person but were going to have to get over that at some point we are raising a child together." Santana threw him a glare" I am raising a child with her you just happen to be the annoying bonus." Before Puck had a chance to say something back the nurse came in with the discharge papers.

"I want more pizza." Puck exclaimed as he started to rise from his chair." You are a pig." Santana mumbled but both Brittany and Puck heard exactly what she said." What? It's the truth." Santana huffed." Ok well Brittany would you like anything?" Brittany shook her head slightly." Thank you for asking though." Puck nodded then left the two women alone. "Why are you being so difficult today?" Brittany called Santana out." What do you mean? I am always this delightful towards him." You know what I mean Santana, come on he is trying." Santana was taken back." And I'm not?" Brittany closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and let it out.

" You usually are Santana but today you or more grouchy than usual. What is up?" Santana sighed." At the hospital when they asked who the parents were Puck said you and him." Brittany didn't catch on to what Santana meant by that until she really thought about it." Oh, you are as much this child's parent as I or Puck is honey and I will talk to Puck. I am sorry he didn't include you in that." Santana shook her head." But I am nothing well at least to the courts I am nothing until we get married and then I will need something stating that. You and Puck don't have to have anything stating he or she is yours because it is." Santana sadly explained." San, we do need something it's called a birth certificate and your name will be on it as well."

Santana's eyes widened." How? " Brittany smiled as she placed her hand on her girlfriend's cheek." Because we are going to get married here soon and I am taken your last name. This child will have your last name." Santana smiled seeing how hard Brittany was trying to make this alright for her." I would really love that." Brittany nodded" Me too." Kissing Santana Brittany felt horrible that Santana even had to think about this kind of stuff. They use to talk about having a baby together and how special that time would be for the both of them, she had never imagined she would have to share this baby with anyone else but Santana." I love you San." Santana smiled as she looked down at their hands intertwined.

"You know if I didn't have to work tonight I would be here but I do." Santana explained feeling bad she had to leave Brittany but she knew Puck was here to watch out for her even though that bothered her to no end." I know, go I will be fine." Leaning over and giving the blonde a few kisses Santana was on her way out. Puck wiggled his eyebrows." So do you want to fool around?" Brittany picked up a couch pillow and threw it at the man's head. Santana couldn't leave without giving the idiot a piece of her mind about what he had just asked her soon to be wife." If you touch her in any way I will make sure little Puck and his two pals never see make it up anything ever again." Puck covered his genital area with his hands." Easy now I was just kidding." Puck shook his head wishing the Latina would just leave already." I am not." Santana said in a harsh tone before she turned and shut the door behind her. Puck waited for a few seconds then turned to the blonde." What do you see in her?" he asked pointing his finger to the door behind him. Brittany huffed." Like you are a better choice." Puck shrugged.

" Guess that is true." Taken a seat beside the blonde he looked down at her stomach." I can't believe I am going to have a son. I am going to be a father." Then the realization hit Puck when it came to that department he had never had a true role model. Brittany saw exactly what the man was thinking about beside her and took his hand in hers." Hey don't do that Puck you're going to be an amazing father. Yes I had doubts at first but I can see it every time you look at an ultrasound or when you're telling someone you're going to have a son. I see it and I know she won't admit it but Santana sees it as well." Puck gave her a shy smile.

" You mean it?" Brittany nodded smiling widely." I do and plus if you do anything you will have two angry chicks to beat you up to place you back were you belong." Puck gave her a knowing glance." But serious Puck you and I have never been parents before we don't know what it's like and although Santana's technically never been a parent she helped raise her younger cousins and I know she knows a thing or two about babies but were all going to have troubles until this kid is eighteen, graduated and out of our houses but even then that will all still be new to us." Puck squeezed Brittany's hand quietly thanking her for what she had just said. "Now go get me some pretzels I am hungry." Puck smacked his hands down on his lap before rising off the couch glad to be some assistance to the blonde." I will turn on the episode of House we stopped on." Brittany heard what sounded like a 'Yes' come from the kitchen and she could imagine Puck doing an air fist at the moment.

Santana loved to see pregnant women walk into the hospital, how they waddled as they walked when they were about to pop because she could visualize what Brittany was going to look like in a couple more months. They had a busy night in the ER and although she was usually a nurse on the fourth floor and saw the patient after they been cleaned up most the time she was happy to help out anywhere she could. She had to work from seven at night to seven in the morning most shifts which she was fine with but since the morning team was shorthanded she decided to stay to almost ten and it was almost eleven by the time she walked in the front door where to her discouragement sat her soon to be wife and biggest nescience eating cereal on the couch clearly watching some sort of television. Brittany looked up and smiled." Good morning." The blonde smiled. It was hard not to smile back but the Latina was beyond exhausted so she quickly made her way to her girlfriend and placed a few kisses on her cheek." Good night." Brittany tried again. Santana waved her hand." Good night." She sleepy said as she made her way to the stairs to where her bed was.

"So my mother said she would appreciate it if the three of us could use the name 'Bradley' somewhere in little man's name. it was her fathers and grandfathers name plus it was going to be mine but my deadbeat dad changed my name on the birth certificate." Puck explained." Not too bad of a name I'll ask Santana." Puck frowned." Satan is going to say no. no let me rephrase that Hell no." puck explained not wanting the idea to be turned down because it was his mother's idea." Hey I get a vote in this to so a strong maybe Puck." Puck smiled knowing the blonde would do her best to make sure the name was considered." I think I want to try to do some yoga today." Puck was taken back.

" You don't do yoga." Brittany shrugged." I know but I bought this DVD at the store the other day and it says it's good for pregnant women to exercise." Puck huffed." Yeah like fake exercising none of that complicated shit. Brittany you were put on bed rest and we just had to take you to the hospital for fallen I don't think next time they're going to allow you to come home with Santana and I if we can't keep you and the baby safely on the ground." Brittany had to admire how much Puck was concerned about her and the baby lately." Ok then I will do a few stretches." Puck would have patted his self on the back if Brittany wasn't staring at him at the moment. He was very proud that he could talk some sense into the blonde even if it was something as small as this." I am going to take a pee then I will be back to help you stretch." Puck announced as he took the stairs two at a time.

The man rushing towards her Santana assumed the worse." What happened?" puck was confused for a moment then it hit him he was running to the bathroom." Nothing, she is fine though I did just stop her from doing some crazy yoga exercising." Puck informed proudly" Yoga?" Santana asked wondering where Brittany got that idea from." Yeah she bought some pregnant yoga DVD she was going to follow but don't worry I explained another incident like what happened yesterday wouldn't be good and she finally gave in." Santana nodded." Nice work Puck." Puck as well as Santana was taken back what had just come out of her mouth." Thank you Santana that means a lot to me." Santana blew it off." Just go pee Puck." She turned and walked as Puck smiled excited he had Upstairs he ran into Santana who was walking out of the bathroom. Santana saw just earned a compliment from one Santana 'Satan' Lopez.

"You take too long to pee." Brittany announced as she stood by the wall doing arm stretches." I said don't start without me." Puck scowled." Had to couldn't wait for you to come you were taken too long." Puck shook his head." I was talking to your girl." Brittany's eyes widened." Hopefully not arguing." Brittany warned." No, we were talking about you and we both agreed on no yoga." Brittany didn't know whether to be happy they were agreeing with one another or concerned." Well at least no arguing that is good. Very proud of the two of you." Puck smiled proud of his self as well.

"Brittany, baby." Santana called out coming downstairs after a nice long hot shower she needed. it was almost four and she had to be back into work at seven." Yes out here." Brittany called back. Santana walked out of the open back door spotting the blonde right away she was laying out in a lawn chair with a bottle water in one hand and her phone in the other." Hold on Rach." Santana heard as she approached. Brittany puckered her lips out and watched as the Latina leaned over and fulfilled her wish." I love you." Brittany mouthed pressed against Santana's lips. Santana smiled as she gave her a few more kisses pulling away Santana stared into the most beautiful ocean blue eyes she had ever seen." I love you as well." Santana said out loud." Rachel hey let me call you back." Brittany quickly got off the phone and motioned for Santana to sit by her as she scooted herself over. Good thing the lawn chair was almost the right size for the two to sit comfortably side by side. Usually one or the other would sit on the other's lap" Your nap good?" Brittany asked cuddling against her girlfriend smelling the lovely scent of her shampoo and body washed mixed together with the side of Santana in there all mixed together.

" You smell fucking awesome." Brittany commented not waiting for Santana to answer her questions." Thank you Britt, and yes it was really nice I found a lovely heating pad waiting for me." Brittany smiled snuggling closer to the Latina." I knew I wasn't going to be up there to give you a back massage and I knew this was the second best thing and you should thank Puck to he is the one that actually went up and plugged it in and sat it were I told him to." Santana bopped the blonde on the nose." That's why the room smelled like his hair." Santana thought out loud." Yeah I asked him to stop using so much I threw up twice thanks to that smell earlier. Baby disapproves." Santana clicked her tongue." Smart Chico we don't need all the goop in our hair to look cool we have our good looks and smarts." Brittany laughed.

"That is right." She agreed still laughing." Where is he anyhow?" Santana asked looking around and not seeing him destroying anything or being very obnoxious." He has to work so my mother is coming over later before you go to work." Santana nodded." Ok so what's for dinner?" Brittany's facial expression changed." Santana." Brittany answered innocent but wiggling her eyebrows up and down." Hmm but Brittany sounds tons better." Santana went along with the game.

Brittany took off her shirt and threw her bra off and somewhere behind her chair." Wow that feels amazing to have those off." Santana's eyes went wide as she stared at the blonde's breast licking her lips." Fucking beautiful." Santana sat straighter up taken her shirt and bra off as well. Both only wore shorts now." Off now." Brittany demanded in a seductive voice." Oh baby I am soaked for you." Brittany moaned hearing Santana say that out loud." Touch me." Santana dared her. It didn't take Brittany but mere seconds before she had the Latina laying back on the lawn chair and she straddling the Latina." I am going to make you scream my name so loud the neighbors will be coming out to see what is going on." Santana was gone right there.

"Call me if you need anything Susan, thank you again for staying with her." Susan waved off the woman's words." Anytime Hun, she is my baby girl." Santana smiled as she gave the woman she considered her second mother a hug." She might be hungry it's been a while since she last ate." Susan made a note in her head as Santana stumbled over the bags Susan had brought along with her and gave her girl another kiss on the lips before leaving." Have a good night Babe." Brittany called after as she watched Santana walk out the door" You too." Brittany waited until she heard Santana's car pull out of the driveway before she went to see what her mother was up to.

To her delight her mother was starting to make a sandwich" Turkey perhaps?" Brittany asked hoping the answer was yes. When her mother's grin turned into a smile she knew it was and who the sandwich was for." Of course this is for you dear." Her mother answered as she finished up the sandwich and handing the plate her to her daughter." Enjoy." Brittany's eyes widened as she admired the sandwich." You're all mine." She whispered." Stop talking to your food Brittany it's creepy." Her mother instructed out of the kitchen already." Don't mind her." Brittany whispered lower just in case her mother could still hear her before she walked to the kitchen table and ate her sandwich.


	6. Chapter 6

**:)**

Two weeks later

"I have the perfect baby name." Brittany sung as she walked into the living room were Santana, Rachel and Puck were blowing up balloons. All three stopped to listen." Gerald." All three could feel their jaws drop at once. Santana saw the tears that had just started a week ago and when the water works started it was hard to calm the hormonal blonde down." Honey that's a very not bad name." Santana didn't want to indicate she was all for this name because truth be told she hated that name so much." What? You don't like the name?" Brittany started to sniff." No honey." Santana wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck." We will put it in the maybe column, will that make you feel better?" Brittany pulled away." No I want that to be the name." Brittany turned around sighing out in frustration loudly disappearing back into the kitchen." Should we?" Rachel asked still sitting down holding the balloon half way to her mouth." No she needs her space." Santana informed before turning around to face the two.

" We can't let her name our kid that terrible name." Puck said sincerely frightened that was a possibility" She won't. This is just one of those hormonal phases she has been having all week. Remember the no sugar in the house phase." Puck cringed remember coming in their house to find all his snack stash he hid from Santana in the bottom cabinet drawer being thrown in the trash can by a determined blonde. When asked why she was throwing his snacks away Brittany actually growled at him before turning around and continuing. He walked up stairs to the Latina crying on the bed." What is she doing down there?" Santana teary eyed answered" she has banned all sugar in the house." Puck couldn't believe this." Why?" Santana cried harder" Because we took her coffee." Puck sat down beside Santana not knowing what to say." We have created a monster." Santana thought out loud." Yes we have." Puck agreed.

"So we're agreeing this shall pass right?" Santana wanted to be reassured. Both Rachel and Puck nodded." Ok so what are all these balloons for?" Rachel asked for the first time." Our small reception." Rachel's eyes widened." I thought you two were going to have a big wedding?" Rachel demanded had bought an almost thousand dollar dress for this event." Oh it will be pretty big but after we just want close family and friends the rest have a free dinner and bar at the night stand." Rachel nodded." Very nice." Santana shrugged" since it's going to be not too far from the venue we decided since they are not attending the intimate reception we should at least do something." Rachel liked that idea." You guys think of everything." Santana smiled." Well Puck helped out with that a lot." Puck glowed with pride." I just picked a place from the both of you that couldn't decide where to send those people." He informed." Well it was huge help." Rachel looked between the two impressed how much they seemed to get along with one another. The puck and Santana she knew hated each other's existence. Something had happened over these few months she had been out of the loop." So we're this intimate reception being held?" Santana smiled" my parents' house."

Rachel's eyes screamed YES as she realized how perfect the Lopez's house was "Very nice." Rachel agreed with the place." Thank Brittany she had a crying spell on my parents and no one could understand anything she was trying to say but how she loved my father's recliner so my father promised her he would make sure no one sat on that recliner but her. They were promising her the world in that room to calm her down." Rachel laughed." Brittany is smart." Santana hummed in response." My parents are paying for catering, music and everything else but decorations." Santana held up her balloon to prove her point.

Suddenly Brittany showed up in the living room again." I want chicken for dinner." She declared less teary now." Awesome." Puck said starved." Honey, are you sure?" Santana asked already on her way to her soon to be wife." Yes and I want you to get that Popeye chicken you get with your friends when you think I am asleep." Santana's face glowed red for a second." They love that chicken and I wouldn't care if you wanted to join in I tell you all the time to come down and join us." Santana defended her self." I don't fit in." Santana's eyes widened." Of course you do baby, of course you fit in." Santana cupped the blonde's face with her hands and made the blonde look at her." It's the whacky hormones talking for you." Brittany's cheeks turned red." I'm sorry."

Santana shook her head." It's not your fault Brittany your body is just trying to keep both you and our baby healthy." Santana said in a soothing tone of voice to make Brittany sure it wasn't her fault one bit." I would really like chicken, please." Santana nodded." Then we will buy the chicken and sides galore for us all but non meat eating Rachel who can figure out something and have a party." Santana smiled causing the blonde to smile as well." There's that beautiful smile I love so much." Santana whispered before leaning over and kissing the blonde a couple times on the lips." Now go sit and watch us horribly blow these balloons up." Santana patted Brittany's behind as she followed the blonde to the couch.

"This was the best idea in the world Brittany." Puck commented out loud from across the kitchen table." Brittany beamed glad everyone was in agreement. Rachel had ordered some Asian food and they dropped by the place for her to pick up her food before heading to get chicken. The food's smell made Brittany kind of queasy but the window rolled down helped to keep her from barfing for the rest of the car ride." So are you excited for the big day the day after tomorrow?" puck asked looking only at Brittany who had tears in her eyes. He could see out of the corner of his eyes the Latina scowling him.

"What? It's just a question?" Brittany nodded as she covered her mouth with her hand for a moment." Just so many emotions at once when I think of marrying Santana I can't wait." Rachel awed her friend patting the blonde's hand that now was resting on her water cup." Your both are going to be hot brides." Rachel commented." No doubt about that." Santana smirked before taken another bite of her chicken.

Santana was impressed with how much Brittany ate tonight and gave her a kiss on the forehead as she gathered plates from the table." What was that for?" Brittany asked curious." Because your awesome." Santana nonchantenly answered before disappearing into the kitchen." Time for a movie." Rachel declared already half way to the living room." I brought a whole bag full of movies." Puck scrunched up his nose." Hopefully not all staring Barbara Streisand or Rachel berry." He mumbled under his breath as he walked slowly in that direction. Brittany shook her head then suddenly she felt something move across her stomach. It wasn't a bad feeling at all and she instantly knew what it was. Placing her hand on her bare stomach after moving her shirt up she waited and was delighted when the same feeling happened a second time. She was going to call for someone but something stopped her and she just basked in the feeling of her baby move inside her. It was the most incredible thing in the world that her body was growing a tiny human inside it. She had a baby boy in her just waiting until he was ready to make his prescience into the world." I feel you baby." Brittany whispered to her stomach." I love you." She continued as the feeling stopped she knew the baby was on his way to nappy land by her voice." Good night Chico." She heard Santana say from beside her now with a cup of tea for her." You're too good to me." Brittany said looking at the cup of tea." Get used to it baby, we are going to be married and then I can really show you how one should treat her queen. Trust me William and Kate will have nothing on us when I start to spoil you." Brittany loved hearing Santana talk like this to her because she knew the Latina never showed this side not even to her family it was special and all for just her." Well then you might be surprised when I start to spoil you like you deserve to be." Brittany said with competition written all over her face. "Bring it." Santana wiggled her eyes." We better get in there before Rachel sends a search team for us and makes us watch those crazy films of her Broadway days with laundry clips to keep our eyes open." Brittany made a frightened expression for a moment before she allowed Santana to help her out of her chair and into the living room.

"No need to thank me girls but I picked out tonight's movie." Puck informed proudly. Rachel threw a pillow at the man's head." He has no taste really but this movie is pretty good." Both Brittany and Santana could tell she was irritated." Ok let's get this show on the road before my beautiful soon to be bride passes out. Brittany leaned her head on her girlfriend's shoulder as soon as they were comfortable with Puck sitting down on her other side snuggling closer to the blonde. Santana noticed right away and frowned but she was stopped when Brittany squeezed her hand. Not even ten minutes in the movie Brittany was passed out." She looks so peaceful." Puck whispered to Santana who hummed as she looked down at her sleeping girlfriend." She always looked scared when we were in bed together." Puck informed sadly how he couldn't get to see this sight.

"We were always meant to be everyone knew that. One day you will find that girl who is meant for you and you can admire how peaceful she looks when she sleeps on your chest." Puck smiled at the advice." Yeah I can't wait." Santana smiled before looking over to Rachel who was dead locked onto the TV screen not disturbed by the conversation helping right beside her before looking back down at her girlfriend and giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Brittany dear sit down, I will get those." Her father demanded." Ok daddy but if I get fat because no one will let me do any work I am blaming you all." She joked around letting her father by to handle what she was going to try to do." Brittany you my daughter are beautiful." Her father placed a kiss on his daughter's cheek leaving her smiling. "Now sit before I get that woman of yours or Puck." Brittany found the closet chair and sat down she did not want to get a lecture from the two who seemed to be in sync with one another lately. She had moved on from appreciating they were getting along to just drop dead freighted of the two and what they were capable of doing together. Sometimes it was her verse the two and that's usually when she brought on the water works but even that seemed to only work with people who weren't with her all the time now. They were strong willed and she knew it." Santana I want to help." She whined as soon as she spotted her soon to be wife." Good, because I need you to help tell people carrying things in were they go." Brittany perked up until she realized how boring" Sounds fun." Brittany said sticking her two thumbs up forcing herself not to complain because then she wouldn't have anything else to do." Good, see you soon sweetie." Santana walked away with a few people Brittany didn't know but was sure worked for this beautiful venue. "Where do these go?" a man holding a stack of chairs asked? Brittany pointed to her right." Just right through there, you will see the other chairs in the middle of the room." Thanks." He left without another word. Brittany turned to instruct the other person coming in.

That night at the rehearsal dinner everyone seemed to be having a very good time mingling with one another. everything Brittany and Santana wanted in the first place they had discussed as less stress as they could make this whole wedding would be better for the both of them and the baby." I want Puck to start talking to the baby to." Brittany whispered to Santana whose head turned so fast that Brittany thought it was going to come right off of her body." What?" Brittany was taken back a little but already was ready to accept what Santana felt about this situation." He should know Pucks voice." Brittany continued." Santana bit her lip for a second." And he does hear Puck every time that annoying man opens his mouth to openly flirt with you or talk back to me." Santana explained." That's not talking to him though I know Puck would only have good things to say to him." Santana could see how much this meant to Brittany." I am just scared." Santana confessed." Scared of what HUN?" Brittany asked worried.

"I am worried that he'll like Puck's voice better because Puck is his father." Brittany tilted his head." Never San." She placed her hand over Santana's and brought it to her stomach so Santana could feel the very active baby in there." This is how the baby acts when I am around you. He knows how much you love him and he loves you just as much as he loves me and Puck." Santana felt the baby move and giggled every time it kicked." There's my Chico." Santana whispered still looking into the blonde's eyes." That's our son San." Brittany exclaimed proudly." God I can't' wait to be married to you." Brittany thought out loud still looking in Santana's eyes." You know it girl I am thinking about just running down the aisle to make it faster." Brittany laughed imaging the looks on people's faces as her bride ran down the aisle." That wouldn't be fair to your father." Brittany said laughing.

"Hey just tell him a bull's after him he would probably make it before me." Santana wiggled her eyebrows." I love you San." Santana took Brittany's hand and both went to find their friends to mingle before the night ended. Tomorrow would be the best day of both of their lives until the baby came and they couldn't wait.


	7. Chapter 7

"Santana what's wrong?" Quinn asked her best friend as she sat down beside the quiet Latina at the Coffee shop they both agreed to meet at." I didn't know how hard all this was going to be when I agreed to this life." Santana said giving her friend a glimpse of what was going through her mind at the moment." What are you talking about?" Quinn rubbed Santana's back trying to make her feel comfortable." This whole Puck and baby thing." Quinn's mouth opened slightly understanding what all this was about now.

When Santana had called her to tell her that Brittany and her were going to have a baby and it was Puck's Quinn warned that this was going to be a mess but the Latina didn't want to see it like that she was only thinking about the cute innocent baby in her girlfriend's stomach." Am I crazy that I actually thought she would choose me over him?" Quinn shook her head." Honey she chose you. She is marrying you and you know Brittany loves you more than anyone and anything in this world." Santana did know that but recently it just seemed it was slipping away. Santana started to tear up and she was cursing herself but Quinn has seen her at her lowest just like she had seen the blonde at her lowest. Turning into the blonde's arms Santana let herself go.

"Honey you need to talk to her about these feelings you have." Quinn calmly said feeling terrible for her best friend." I have tried to but then it's like I am the bad guy the one that isn't trying enough." Santana explained still having her head buried in Quinn's chest." I am not trying to seem like I am totally on her side but Hun she is pregnant. Pregnant women are crazy." Quinn stated hoping that didn't make Santana furious." I know and that's why I haven't killed Puck yet." Quinn was relieved the feisty version of Santana was taken a break." Well what can I do to help you?" Santana thought about what Quinn could do." Stay with me." Quinn didn't know what she meant about that but didn't say anything she just hugged her friend closer." Anything you need girl I am here."

"Where have you two been?" Rachel asked as Quinn and Santana walked into the door." Just catching up with one another, why?" Quinn asked." No reason Brittany was just asking for Santana like every five minutes." Santana's eyebrow raised she didn't have any messages or missed calls from the blonde." Where is she?" Rachel pointed to the living room. Quinn gave Santana a little knowing smile before she took Rachel's hand and led her to the kitchen to give the two some privacy incase Santana wanted to try to have a talk with the blonde Quinn knew the two needed desperately.

Brittany's smile grew when she seen her soon to be bride walk through the front door." Hey baby." Brittany exclaimed before looking over at the clock." Thought something happened to you it's nine at night and no word." Brittany explained before shutting up and waiting for the Latina to respond. Santana was quiet and that was usually never a good sigh." What's wrong San?" Santana walked over to the couch and sat down giving them a little space in between." I have to talk to you about something." Brittany's anxiety started to rise." Did something happen?" Brittany asked concerned. Santana held her hand up in front of her and brought it down slowly." Calm down Britt." Brittany was relieved nothing seemed to be seriously wrong with Santana but she still was nervous it wasn't like Santana to be this quiet." I have lost my voice lately around you." Brittany frowned confused. Santana closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and let it out slowly before starting again." Brittany we're getting married tomorrow." Brittany nodded.

"Yes and I can't wait." Santana smiled a little but shook her head." I am excited to but Brittany I can't say I do if I don't talk to you about this beforehand." Brittany was back to being very concerned now. Trying to take Santana's hand but felt the sting to her heart when Santana moved her hand away." What's going on here San just say it please." Brittany pleaded still holding her hand out not believing how rejected and out of the loop she felt at the moment. It hurt Santana to see the hurt in the blonde's eyes but she had to connect to Brittany and this is how Brittany was going to feel a little of what she had been feeling lately.

"Puck can't be with us all the time. He can't be and I am not living with a man. He might have some say in our son's life but that should be when things come up not right now when there isn't anything to decide on." Brittany thought they were in a better place with all of this. The two had been getting along comfortably around each other for all she could tell." Santana I am marrying only you baby." Brittany said trying to make sense of all of this." Brittany can you tell Puck no?" Brittany looked offended." Yes I can Santana and I do all the time." Santana nodded slightly." I don't want him around us all the time either." Brittany admitted. Santana looked at the blonde for the first time in the eyes directly since she entered the room." You don't?" Brittany shook her head.

"I just want to make this fair for everyone but he is just so annoying at times then there are times were he is just like a brother and its ok to hang out with him." Santana was relieved they were actually having a conversation now." I rejected your hand just now to show you a little of what I have been feeling when I have went for a kiss and you jump up to get something for Puck or when you let my hand go so you can go watch some tv show that you both like together. I know I shouldn't be jealous and I love that you two get along but Brittany I am feeling so disconnected from this group and that really sucks." Santana started to cry showing Brittany just how lonely she has been feeling. Brittany immediately scooted over and wrapped her arms around her soon to be wife.

"Oh baby, I am so sorry if I made you feel this way. I really didn't know." Brittany hugged Santana closer praying that Santana saw how horrible she really felt about this situation." I know Santana this hasn't been easy for you and every time you said you were ok I could sense something was off with your smile but if you don't say anything I don't know Baby. I don't read minds and yes we have this amazing connection with one another and usually can tell what the other one is thinking but since I have been pregnant it's been hard cause all I feel is what my body is yelling at me." Santana pulled away to look at Brittany." This hasn't been easy for me to San. I thought if you two got a long you would at least have Puck when I am going crazy to lean on that is why I tried to push you two but now I see that was completely wrong and I can't expect you to just be friends with my ex you have always hated." Santana could see Brittany was finally seeing her point of things." I don't hate him anymore." Santana offered. Brittany smiled through her tears." Good." Santana shrugged." I am ok that he comes for dinner once and awhile and when the baby is born comes over for many occasions but I want this home." Santana pointed with her finger around the room." To be ours and not have to hide myself most of the time because he is here on the couch when I come home from a stressful night of work and all I want is to cuddle with you or when I want to go to the bathroom and walk in to him just peeing that makes me feel very uncomfortable." Brittany nodded understanding.

"Well then I will call Puck and we will change all this right now before tomorrow." Santana was crying but happy tears now "Really?" Brittany leaned over and captured Santana's lips and put as much love and passion as she could in the kiss. Pulling away Brittany placed their foreheads together." You're all I want Santana. You and this baby and all our future children together or what I need. I don't want you to ever feel as lonely or like you don't have a voice in this relationship ever again. You come first." Santana closed her eyes and just relaxed relieved she was able to get all this off her chest." Do you still love me?" Brittany asked and watched how Santana's eyes popped open." Of course I do." Santana answered without any hesitation." I love you too San." Brittany wiggled her forehead making Santana laugh.

"What's for dinner?" Santana asked knowing Brittany's weird cravings." Since Quinn and you were MIA earlier I cancelled the little gang hangout I was going to have come over for our last night of being single women." Brittany wiggled her eyebrows and decided that the four of us could eat Pizza and talk like we use to." Santana's eyes widened." That sounds perfect baby." Santana kissed Brittany a couple more times before helping her up to see what the two were up to in the kitchen.

Wedding day

"I told you I was not going to let you go over there and see Brittany until she is walking down the aisle Santana." Quinn yelled frustrated." I have to give her something." Santana stressed." Give it to me and I will give it to Rachel to give to her." Santana narrowed her eyebrows she knew Quinn wasn't going to budge." Fine, make sure she wears this." Quinn looked down at the white panties that said 'score' writing in pink" Really San?" Santana shrugged." You said you would give them to her." Quinn rolled her eyes as she turned to go deliver the ridiculous piece of clothing to the blonde. She could hear the Latina laugh as she walked out of the room.

"I swear she planned this." Quinn thought out loud to herself as she rushed down the hall to the other dressing room. Knocking on the door Rachel opened the door just enough to see who was out in the hallway." Give this to Brittany it's from her lovely soon to be wife." Rachel looked at the panties Quinn dropped in her hand." Really?" Quinn rolled her eyes." Yeah exactly what I said." Rachel smiled." Will give them to her." Quinn thanked the brunette then walked back to Santana's dressing room were the Latina was admiring her wedding dress in the three mirrors right in front of her." You're gorgeous Santana." Quinn honestly commented looking at her friend. Santana turned to look at the blonde." Thank you." Quinn smiled as she sat down to admire the dress as well.

"Did you put that ridiculous little thing on?" Rachel asked as Brittany's father knocked on the door." Ready to go?" the man asked through the door not wanting to open the door just in case someone was getting dressed still." Everyone is decent come on in Mr. Pierce." Rachel announced. Brittany swallowed hard as her father stepped into the room and instantly stopped dead in his tracks seeing the woman in front of him." You, you look beautiful my baby." Brittany could see the tears started to form in the man's eyes." Thank you daddy." Brittany started to get teary too." No, don't do that or we're going to have to do your makeup again and then you will be late for your own wedding." Rachel warned pointing her finger at her friend.

"Ok, I got this." Brittany took a couple of small breathes gathering herself as her father approached her." You look so much like your mother my dear." Brittany was beyond ecstatic to hear those words from her father." Thank you. You look not so bad yourself." Brittany joked causing the old man to shrug." I tried to look good enough." Brittany slapped her father on the forearm slightly." You look amazing daddy and your always good enough." Placing his hand on her stomach he leaned over." You are so lucky to have two gorgeous mamma's little one."

Brittany loved to hear her father or the other three of the adults talk to her stomach it was amazing to hear how incredibly loved this little man was and for that Brittany couldn't thank god enough for blessing her with all these people in her and Santana's lives." Let's go." Rachel explained." It's time." Giving Brittany a kiss on the cheek Rachel smiled one last time before letting the blonde and man pass her. Quinn and she would be walking behind Brittany and then Quinn was going to stand beside Santana as she was going to stand beside Brittany. They were supposed to have more women up there but Santana decided she just wanted Quinn and Rachel which Brittany agreed to try to make this day amazing for Santana.

Brittany almost tripped seeing how gorgeous Santana was standing up by the minister waiting for her to walk down the aisle to meet her." I got you, baby." Her father said gripping her hand tighter." Thanks." Brittany said before looking back at the only person that matter at the moment. For a moment she wanted to run but she knew that would surely end badly for her in the end." She will be there when we get there sweetie just take your time. I want you to know how very proud your mother and I are of the two of you. We have watched you both grown into amazing women. Even through the dark times we knew you both would end up together because, well you two are meant to be." Brittany could feel the tears rolling down her face as she smiled at her family and friends.

"She is beautiful." Brittany complimented." Yes she is and both of you are so lucky." That was the last thing her father got to say before he handed her hand to the Latina's. 'Hey beautiful' Santana mouthed to Brittany who instantly mouthed the same words to the Latina. The only person Brittany could see for the rest of the vowels and 'I dos' was the beautiful woman right in front of her that she would never ever again have to share with anyone else." You may kiss your bride." That was all the minister had to say for the women to lock lips. The crowd cheered as the two kissed and Quinn yelled out "Get a room" Which made Santana laugh.

The reception was defiantly more like a party then a wedding reception which was the women's intentions. Brittany was wearing a short white dress while Santana changed into black dress pants and a white t-shirt with a black man's top hat. Brittany couldn't keep her hands off the brunette even when it was time to dance with her father she had trouble letting go." Just one dance Baby." Santana said lovingly how adorable the blonde was being. Brittany gave Santana one more kiss before turning to dance with her father who only had good things to say about the whole evening and congratulating them for the millionth time. Brittany knew her father was tipsy so she didn't remind him that he had already said that enough for a decade." Now my turn." Puck said coming up from behind the blonde and her father after the song faded.

"I don't think so." Santana firmly said not letting this man have any of her day even if she was being selfish it was her day and she shouldn't have to share it with him." Puck, go find that Melinda girl I am sure she wants to dance." Brittany said pointing to the direction of the woman. Puck didn't say anything he just left and Santana wrapped her arms around her wife's shoulders and started to swing back and forth." I don't have to share you." Santana stated." No you don't." Brittany said matching the Latina's smile." I can't wait for our honeymoon." Santana said as she glanced over at the clock to read the time. They still had another hour.

" Did you pack everything?" Santana nodded." Of course though I don't think we'll need much." She whispered in the blonde's ear." Probably not." Brittany exclaimed." My wife." She added feeling the excitement go through her body as she said that word." My wife." Santana echoed." Cake time" Quinn yelled knowing the person she wanted to hear her was in this room somewhere." We hear you big mouth." Santana yelled back as she escorted Brittany through the crowd to the cake that sat in the middle of a long table. Both Santana and Brittany laughed when they saw the topper her uncle had placed on top of the white three tear cake he worked so hard on for them for their wedding present from him. There was a blonde pregnant woman holding a brunette by the collar of her shirt. "Perfect." Brittany said out loud looking amongst the crowd for the man and when she found him she gave him a toothy smile with two thumbs up earning her a wink from the older man glad they were happy with the cake.

"Listen up everyone, thank you for coming and helping us make this the most amazing day I could ever imagine." Santana said before picking up a small piece of cake off the plate Brittany held up for her." Love and cherish you all." Santana finished her speech before feeding Brittany the small piece who was feeding her a small piece as they looked in each other's eyes just being in the moment. Brittany winked giving Santana the signal she was ready and at once both picked up the bigger piece of cake and turned to their best friend. Rachel shrieked loudly when the cake smashed into her face while Quinn doubled over laughing on the floor with Santana right next to her also in fits of laughter. Brittany turned look back at the brunette to see if she could help her get cleaned up but was met with a piece of cake smashed into her face as well. Brittany licked her lips." Good cake Antonio." Brittany laughed starting to eat cake off her face while Rachel tried to clean her face off with a bunch of napkins that were handed to her by Brittany's mother.

After all were cleaned up Santana handed Rachel two gift bags for her and the sleeping blonde that was sleeping in her old bed." Thank you guys for everything today." Santana gave the brunette a hug." Your welcome San." Rachel was really happy how today had turned out for the two." Please make sure she gets home safely." Rachel nodded." Make sure you two take lots of pictures." Santana smiled." We will." Before she left to meet Brittany by the bottom of the stairs." Our parents want us to stop by and say goodbye to them before we leave." Brittany informed looking at her wife's beautiful lips." Let's go do that before we're late." Santana said giving the blonde a quick peck on the lips.

After hugs and kisses and promises they will call and be safe Santana's father cleared his throat getting the attention of the whole group." We are very proud of you two and we know we have already gotten you girl's gifts but one of these gifts is for our grandson and the other one is for you two." Jose handed Santana two envelopes." We love you girls." Santana gave her father another hug." Thank you daddy" Jose pulled away." Now go before you two are late." The girls laughed before walking out of the house to make it to the airport.

"Today was incredible." Brittany commented leaning her head on her wife's shoulder." Yes it was baby." Santana exclaimed looking out the window just happy they were going to be alone for a week on their honeymoon." Our parents are the best in the world." Santana nodded." Yes they are." Santana kissed the blonde on the top of her hair." Take a nap Brittany I will wake you up when we land." Brittany smiled as she closed her eyes." I love you S." Santana kissed Brittany again on the head." Love you too wifely." looking out the window again Santana started to think about what comes next for them in their future together. A bigger house, the birth of their son and then future children that made her get all excited again because no matter what they did they'd be doing it together.


	8. Chapter 8

"Lopez?"

Santana quickly hearing her name raised her hand." That's us." She shouted as she grabbed the bag that held Brittany and her clothes for the night. The small caramel colored skin man smiled widely at the two as they showed their passports." You Lopez too?" the man asked confused. Santana said a few things in Spanish to the man as she held up their hands." Oh, oh good." The man smiled widely before screaming something back to the pilot who was standing by the small plane waving excitedly to hear they had newlyweds on the ride. Brittany didn't know what was going on but smiled and followed her wife." They're happy we are newlyweds and the man said you are surely a catch." Santana explained as they made their way to the pilot to shake his hand.

"What did you say back?" Santana smirked." Something only he needs to know." Brittany shook her head." You threatened his man junk didn't you?" Santana shrugged her shoulders and Brittany got her answer." They're going to throw us off this plane in midair for what you said." Santana laughed before offering her hand out to the pilot. She introduced the both of them before climbing on board. "Where did you find this little island?" Brittany asked trying to get comfortable in the little plane seat she had been thankful earlier when they arrived in Florida to get off a plane just to turn around and learn they would be riding another plane which exhausted her out just thinking about it. Their nap really helped her nerves and now she was excited for this adventure." She with child?" an older woman asked as she sat down on the other side of the blonde." Si." Santana answered." Very good." The older woman smiled at the two.

"You married?" both Brittany and Santana nodded." She's mine." Brittany said proudly to the older woman before giving her attention to the man that was talking in front of the small aircraft. Brittany didn't know a word this man was saying and as she looked around she realized she really stuck out in this crowd. Looking over to her wife who was listening closely to every word Brittany wished she knew something that was happening and that this airplane had A/C. waving her brochure in front of her face Santana looked over at her for the first time since they got on the plane and realized this probably was overwhelming the blonde." He is just talking about safety and says if the little red light comes on that flashes emergency to buckle up really just normal stuff." Santana reassured her wife before taken the brochure from the blonde and started fanning it for the blonde" You alright?" Brittany nodded." Just hot." Santana agreed it was rather hot on this plane." We shouldn't be on here long, baby." Santana calmly said watching the man close the door and go sit up by the pilot." How is he doing?" Santana asked trying to get Brittany's mind on something else." A sleep go figure." Brittany laughed a little." That is good. Lucky little man." Santana whispered to the baby." You're going to wake him." Brittany scowled the Latina who smiled over at her wife.

"You're pregnant?" the man asked panicking now." Si." Santana answered not seeing the problem." No, this no good." Santana started to speak to the man in Spanish trying to calm him down knowing the blonde would start to panic as well. The man said it was ok for her to be pregnant but they don't accept pregnant women who are about to pop, which Santana quickly assured the man that wasn't the case in their situation. The man looked relieved and wiped his hand over his sweaty forehead. Santana listened as he explained both him and the pilot didn't do good with blood." I am a nurse." Santana informed as she shook her head." She is fine and healthy." The man smiled then left the women be. Brittany took her wife's hand in hers." Are we in trouble?" Brittany was more uncomfortable now. Santana shook her head." We are fine baby, he just was making sure you weren't about to pop." Brittany scrunched her nose up." I wouldn't be here if that were the case." Santana laughed." No you would be in a bed with lots of good pain medication." Santana smiled as she said that knowing the blonde wanted a natural childbirth which secretly she thought was just plain insane but since it was Brittany's body going through childbirth and not hers she supported whatever her wife wanted to do." Kidding Britt but if it gets too painful to watch I might need some." Brittany rolled her eyes." My brave nurse people." Brittany sarcastically said holding her hand over her eye." Hey, it's different when it's your wife on that bed then a total stranger." Santana explained. Brittany nodded slightly." I couldn't imagine what you see." Brittany whispered really thinking about the horrible things her wife had to see every night at work for the first time." Let's just talk about happy honeymoon things baby." Santana pleaded." Sure, so when do we get to swim with dolphins?" Brittany smiled widely as the Latina narrowed her eyes." Cheater you peaked." Brittany laughed." No, ok maybe a little I saw a picture of a dolphin and saw that was on the schedule babe. I am sorry." Santana shook her head." You ruined the surprise." Brittany squeezed Santana's hand tighter to prevent her from taken back her hand." I didn't I swear I will be just as excited and I only saw that one thing." Santana squint her eyes for a second trying to read the blonde." Sure you did." Brittany nodded telling the truth now. "Just the dolphins I swear."

"Oh thank you lord, land finally." Brittany dramatically exclaimed once she was off the airplane." Dork." Her wife said watching the blonde throw her hands up in the air." it was like an oven in there." Santana couldn't disagree." When we go back I am wearing nothing." Santana's eyes widened." You're kidding right Hun?" Santana asked noticing a few men looking over at her wife that quickly looked away when she started to glare at them." What are we doing here San?" Brittany saw the little island was gorgeous but this wasn't where they were swimming with Dolphins Brittany was pretty sure about that since she seen the address." We have a few things planned just waiting for our ride." Santana explained looking around in case it had already appeared. The same man that had been on the plane with them rushed over to the two women.

"You come with me." He announced in English for the blonde to understand." What is going on Moose?" the man was taken aback by the name as was Brittany who had never heard the name before now." Nickname." Santana informed." I am Petro; I am your tour guide." Brittany was hoping this was a dream now as she tried pinching herself on the thigh to see if she would wake. Santana laughed." No, they said an expert from this island would be guiding us today." The man nodded still smiling as he pointed to himself." I live here." Brittany faked her smile before turning around and looking up to the sky and prayed quickly for them." I will take care of all your needs." The man announced confidently that he was the man for this job." Oh goodie Moose, so where can we get a cold drink?" the man pointed to a jeep." Brittany look." Brittany turned and her mood changed drastically." Ooh jeep." She clapped her hands together. Santana laughed but was relieved Brittany wasn't pissed at her or begging to go back to shore yet." Let's go ladies."

Moose wasn't too bad as soon as they got food and cold drinks in their stomachs. Brittany loved the bright colorful clams that were everywhere in the restaurant and Moose was able to talk the owner to give them one for a newlywed present. Brittany was ecstatic as Santana tipped the man highly amazed he was able to score that for her." Nice." Brittany commented as they pulled up to what looked like a large garden." You will like." The man announced looking back at the blonde. Santana was curious as she climbed out of the jeep and helped Brittany down safety. Brittany squealed loudly excited seeing the parrots dancing in the middle of the garden." Awe." Brittany pouted looking at her wife." Sorry honey I don't think they'll let us get one of those." Santana informed hoping the blonde didn't want one.

"They're so cute." Brittany exclaimed grabbing at Santana's hand." Can we go closer Moose?" Brittany asked overexcited." Yes you can. Go down and meet them." Santana wasn't sure of the parrots that were pretty big for birds. "They bite Moose?" Santana whispered to the man." No, they friendly." He informed." Good, thanks." Santana held her chest as she slowly walked up to her wife who was now holding one in her hand why the man fed the bird food. Brittany laughed as the parrot chewed the piece of food and swallowed it." Hi beauty." Brittany greeted." Hi beauty." The bird repeated back to her. Santana walked up to see the bird winking at her wife." Look San." Brittany said turning around a little too fast making the bird fly over their heads. For a moment there was chaos as the trainer tried to calm the bird, Santana had flung herself over her wife to protect her then remembered no one was protecting her." Moose help." Santana cried out. Moose shook his head." Just stay there you will be fine." The man ordered knowing the two women weren't in any real danger.

As soon as Santana and Brittany got back to the man Santana slapped the man's forearm." You didn't save us Moose." The man huffed." You weren't in any danger Mrs. Lopez." Brittany was chugging her water bottle down looking over at her wife." Loco." Santana mumbled under her breath as she took her wife's hand." Come on lots of other things to see today." Moose excitedly informed."

"Remember my wife is pregnant." Santana reminded the man as they walked up a short hill." Not much farther I promise." Brittany was shocked with how good his English really was." Why don't you just speak English all the time?" Brittany asked narrowing her eyes at the man." Sorry just old habit I use both languages but I work mostly with Spanish talking people." He explained. Brittany understood and didn't' say another word about his language." I know a little bit, but not enough to actually communicate with someone who speaks it fluently." Brittany explained as they continued to walk." How are you doing with water Britt?" Santana asked concerned." Have half a bottle still." Brittany said holding the bottle up in front of her face." Not that far?" Santana turned to the older man who smiled back." We are here." Both women turned to see what the old man was talking about.

"Oohh pretty" Brittany smiled as she looked down at the many flowers forming a heart shape." That is beautiful." Santana said wrapping her arms around her wife's waist." Turn I can take a picture." Brittany handed the man her phone and he snapped away at different angles." Gorgeous couple." Santana thanked Moose and they continued back down to the road where their jeep was parked." We will be joining another group to the aquarium here shortly before it is dinner by the ocean then bed." Brittany perked up. 'You have dolphins here?" the man smiled." We do but were we are going we will see all kinds of fish and sharks." Brittany sat back in her seat not liking the sound of that. Santana laughed a little seeing the expression on the blonde's facial expression when the man mentioned sharks but gave her a smile to comfort her." You will be alright." Santana patted the blonde's knee. Brittany did relax but as soon as she did something hit her." I have to go to the restroom." Brittany announced crossing her legs now." Restroom?" the man looked around hesitant." We won't be back in town for twenty minutes." Santana looked back at her wife who shook her head desperate." I have some napkins." Brittany made a disgusting expression but accepted the napkins." Come with, I don't' want to get kidnapped." Brittany whispered." Santana helped her down and walked across the road to the wood area." Can someone see?" Santana looked around." There is no one out here honey." Santana explained as she looked around carefully." Ok I will hurry. I can't believe I am going to the bathroom in the middle of an island." Brittany thought out loud.

"Well now you can say you have gone in the middle of an island." Brittany rolled her eyes." You would say that." Brittany commented as she pulled up her pants." Love you babe." Brittany shook her head." Give me the hand sanitizer." Santana handed the bottle over and watched as her wife cleaned her hands." Thank you though." Santana looked up confused." For bringing me here, finding this place San." Santana smiled lovingly at her wife until the man whistled "Time to go." Both laughed as they walked back. Santana had leaned over and picked a pretty flower for the blonde but as soon as Brittany went to smell it a bee flew out at her causing Brittany to scream and drop the flower on the ground. Santana ran but then realized she was leaving Brittany alone and ran back.

"You were jetting it Santana and you know it." Santana tried to keep her laughing under control but she couldn't help it." I came back." Brittany was irritated." Yeah afterwards, you would let me get kidnapped." Brittany was beyond shocked. Brittany climbed up in the jeep alone not accepting any help from the Latina who tried." Come on Britt." Santana sighed.

"Moose my wife is not to be trusted over my safety." Santana's mouth flew open." That is too far Britt, you weren't in any danger baby." Brittany turned to look out at the scenery." I could have fell in the middle of nowhere, where I don't know where a hospital is." Moose kept quiet not wanting to say anything that would cause him to be in the middle of this tiff between the two women." Moose ignore my over hormonal wife." Santana exclaimed earning her a slap to the arm that was resting on her knee." Hey." Santana yelped. Brittany stuck her tongue out as she scooted back behind Moose's seat away from the Latina's reach." I'll get you just wait." Brittany laughed that she was protected at the moment.

The aquarium turned out to be one of the blonde's favorite events of the day as she took pictures of all kinds of neat fish. Santana had a pretty good time as well watching how childlike Brittany was looking at the different kinds of fishes and sharks.

By dinner Brittany was beyond exhausted and although she kept up with the conversation around here she was ready to pass out. Santana declined for the both of them to have a few drinks explaining their day and Brittany being pregnant. The hotel room was amazing though and the bed was very comfy to the blonde's delight." I love you baby." Santana kissed the blonde on the back of her bare shoulder." Love you too San." Brittany sleepy answered back causing Santana to laugh a little to herself as she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to her wife.


	9. Chapter 9

"I miss the island baby?" Brittany whined as she walked down the steps with her wife." Yeah but now you get to go swim with the dolphins Britt." Brittany perked up remembering the dolphins." Yes dolphins lets go faster." Santana laughed seeing how excited the blonde was now." We are in line dear." Santana reminded the blonde who shrugged." Let's ditch." Brittany gave her a toothy smile." No we are not." Santana said grabbing the blonde's hand before she could go bouncing away." Here we go sweetie." Santana announced as the line started to move." I can't wait to see them." Brittany bellowed." I know you are dear but remember pregnant." Santana pointed out." I know and he is just as excited as me." Brittany smiled. "You're adorable baby." Santana commented as she started to play with Brittany's hair." This time together has been amazing." Brittany agreed." I am sad it's almost over though." Santana shook her head.

" It's just starting, we will be taken trips all the time my wifey." She informed as the man stretched out his hand to help Brittany down into the water." San go first." Brittany said nervously." Ok." Santana agreed stepping over her wife and climbing in with the help of the man. Brittany grabbed onto Santana's hand and the man's as she climbed down." There you go." Santana said once the blonde was in the water that only went a little over her waist and right about Brittany's waist. The man pointed to the crowd of other people that were lined up waiting to see the dolphins. Once everyone was in the water and the trainer was back with his assistant he spoke about the rules and how nice his buddies were before he allowed them to come out and play. Santana smiled happy to see Brittany so childlike playing with the fish. She relaxed and just enjoyed watching for the most part until Brittany called her to play with her.

Brittany wouldn't stop talking about their day all evening in the hotel as she relived through every moment and although Santana was excited to hear them all Brittany didn't seem like she was taken a breath at all. Santana thanked the heavens when Puck called although she really didn't want to hear from him but now Brittany had someone else to talk to and that gave Santana a break to just relax and recharge for a moment." No puck I didn't take any pictures for you." Brittany sighed not believing she really has to say that to the man." Tell him I am going to cut off little puck asking my wife something like that." Santana yelled disgusted." Shut up we will be back tomorrow." Brittany rolled her eyes as she got off the phone and lay down on the bed." I am tired." She announced already closing her eyes.

" Here let me help you out of those clothes." Santana volunteered knowing that the blonde wouldn't be comfortable in that bikini and shorts "thanks" Taken off the blonde's shorts then bikini Santana smiled seeing the blonde's fuller figure now." God, I love your body Britt." Santana licked her lips trying to keep herself in control knowing the blonde was exhausted." Go to sleep San we have an early flight." Santana sighed now sexually frustrated. Brittany opened one eye seeing how flustered her wife was she started to search for her wife's hip." Come here baby." Brittany asked as Santana scooted over to her Brittany took the Latina by surprise when she flopped over straddling her wife now. Santana looked up confused." I can't let you suffer." Brittany started kissing Latina with as much passion and love as she could put into the kiss at the moment still exhausted.

Santana defiantly did not go to sleep deprived as she wrapped around the naked blonde becoming the bigger spoon tonight. Tomorrow as back to reality and that was not appealing at all she would rather stay away with her now wife but now that when she said something it had meaning behind her word knowing she was more than just the 'girlfriend' she was now Brittany's legal wife and Puck was the outsider now.

Brittany was the first one out of the hotel door although she was still half way asleep, the small cup of coffee was not working for her." Come on sweetie." Santana grabbed the blonde's arm before she went the wrong way." I don't want to leave." Brittany pouted." Don't do that we will be back." Santana said trying to please her wife but she knew Brittany wasn't going to please only if she had said 'yes let's stay' but Santana couldn't say that.

The airport was more packed than they had thought it would be this early this morning." Must be vacation time." Brittany suggested seeing the crowd." Must be." Santana agreed. They read magazines they had bought until their flight number was called." Brittany Pierce?" Brittany turned to see the man she hadn't in years he was an old English teacher in McKinley high that was fired because a rumor that he was having sexual relations with students put out by the school's newspaper. Santana didn't mind the man but she knew Brittany had a fling for him for a little while there against her wishes. Once he was fired Brittany never mentioned him again which made Santana very happy.

Santana's eyes almost popped off her face seeing the man that looked older than he had back then walking behind them." How are you Lopez?" the man asked remembering the two." Good thank you." Santana shyly answered." Good and I am glad to see you two still close." Brittany laughed." We are married." Brittany broadcasted Causing the man to take another look at the two that were women now." And pregnant?" the man asked shocked" Yep." Santana answered before Brittany confessed who the father was of the baby" Congrats you two." Both Brittany and Santana thanked the man before walking away to find their seats and what a relief it was when Santana seen the man was on the other side of the plane because for a second there she had been scared he would be put right next to him and then Brittany would want to catch up with him. Not a man she wanted her wife associated with.

"I want to get him a kitty when he is old enough." Brittany said out of nowhere making Santana look over to her." Well I had a cat when I was young and they're really good pets." Santana would disagree but to save herself from an argument and potentially pissing off her hormonal wife." We will see when he gets a little bit older if he likes cats." Brittany smiled at that answer." I am going to miss being naked around the hotel room with you." Brittany frowned." Honey, we can still do that." Santana laughed but stopped when she seen the blonde shake her head." Not with Puck around." Brittany declared." Of course not when he is there and he shouldn't be there anymore until the baby is almost born because your next appointment isn't until two weeks from now." Santana informed happy to not have to see his face anytime soon. Brittany leaned her head down on her wife's shoulder and waited for the movie to start on the plane she was happy to learn it was Beethoven.

"Our bed, my clothes" Brittany exclaimed loving the feeling of being home even though she missed being away" I want to go see my mother." Brittany announced hyper now. "Brittany calm down we just got in let's relax get lunch and then go off to see people." Brittany decided to go along with San's plan as she sat down on the couch and turned the television on." Ooh san look at this crash." Brittany cringed seeing how many cars piled up in the middle of the intersection." Wow, hope everyone is alright." Santana said sitting down with a bag of chips she instantly offered to Brittany." I am sad that they are now going to have to go to the hospital room." Brittany started to get emotional so Santana took the remote out of her hand and changed the channel until she came upon a cartoon that she knew her wife enjoyed, that smile she loved immediately came back.

" San what do you think of the name Bradley?" Brittany asked deciding this would be a good time if any other to talk to her wife about names when Puck wasn't around to hear the answers." It's an ok name Britt but I thought we wanted something traditional." Brittany nodded." Well it kind of is in a way." Santana arched an eyebrow." Puck said his grandfather and great grandfather had the name." Santana clicked her tongue." I meant more of yours and mine families but I guess we can honor him in some way in the name." Santana agreed." Good ok what about Jose Bradley Michael Lopez." Brittany said putting the three names she wanted together and really it didn't sound that bad." Really you want to name him Jose?" Santana asked overjoyed by the suggestion." Yes after both his grandfathers and whoever Puck's mother's father would be to him." Santana laughed a little." Perfect love" Santana kissed Brittany on the cheek adoringly loving the name for their little Chico.

"No, Puck Rachel is going to throw us a baby shower. I am not trying to keep your mother out of this." Brittany rolled her eyes as she tried to stress to Puck that the baby shower was usually given by the best friend anyway but he didn't want to hear it." Puck just freaking tell your mother to come over around four and we will discuss this." Getting off the phone Brittany wanted to scream out loud." He is being a big baby." She threw her cell phone on the bed almost hitting Santana's lap top." What is going on now?" Santana looked up at the frustrated blonde and decided she needed to calm her down. Shutting her laptop she patted the empty space between her legs and Brittany climbed onto the bed and turned to lay in between her wife's legs." Can we go back to the island and never come back. Moose could help you get a job." Santana laughed as she wrapped her arms around her wife." Sounds like a dream baby." Brittany leaned back and just let everything go feeling the comfort she felt from being in Santana's arms." Puck's mother feels left out, I swear if it isn't one thing it's another." Brittany exclaimed not knowing what to do. Santana started massaging the blonde's shoulder that was very tense.

"Baby just relax we will figure it out later. Hey we can let Rachel figure it out as soon as she starts going on and on about herself it will scare Puck's mother away." Santana said laughing a little at the image that was running through her head at the moment." Your bad, but that would be funny." Brittany said closing her eyes and relaxing back so her wife could work the kinks out of her shoulders. "Just what I needed baby" Brittany moaned feeling better." I am an expert on Brittany." Santana joked but it was true she did know the woman better than anyone including the blonde sometimes." Time to actually relax, now as you get bigger mama B" Santana lectured knowing that the next big thing that was to come would be the birth of the little man." I will if you will with me" Brittany wiggled her eyebrows up and down." I promise we will together be things in a calmer manner around here." Santana motioned with her fingers at the room meaning house." Deal." Brittany smiled before Santana's cell phone started to ring interrupting their moment.

"Honey if they didn't need me I wouldn't be going in." Santana said for the third time since the hospital called to ask if she could possibly come in and help out." I know, people need saving and my wife loves to help people which I totally think is really hot." Santana blushed." Don't wait up but I will try and get home to give you a goodnight kiss." Santana informed sadly." Give me one now." Brittany said." I am probably going to lie down and just nap for the rest of the evening anyhow." Santana nodded." Ok gorgeous I love you get good rest." After kissing and a kiss for her wife's stomach Santana rushed out the door and into her car.

The hospital was in a big frenzy as nurses and people ran in every direction." Mercedes what is going on?" Santana asked trying to figure out where to help out first." Another big crash not even two blocks over." She informed not impressed." Today has been Armageddon around here girl." Santana sighed knowing it was going to be a long night." Let's go Lopez." She heard one of her residents yell over to her and she ran to go get charts.

Brittany had found three missed texts from Puck saying he had food and he knew they were home. Feeling hungry now she texted him back and asked if the offer still stood.' Absolutely' he texted back in less than seconds making her a very happy person she didn't have to cook food. Texting a quick text to Santana telling her that Puck was coming and that she missed her and hoped she was taken it easy she started to get ready for Puck to show up which really was her just moving from the chair to the couch with a blanket and her water bottle." Hey stranger." Puck walked in with a small brunette hanging on his arm which Brittany was defiantly not expecting at all since he usually came alone." Who is this?" Brittany asked looking at the woman who was looking back at her glaring.

"Are you the baby's mama?" the girl asked with an attitude in her tone of voice that made Brittany want to kick her." Yes I am Brittany and you are his new play toy?" Brittany arched an eyebrow not able to contain herself." Brittany." Puck warned." Don't upset the woman with the food." He said looking around." where's wifey?" Puck asked hoping she didn't jump out and be her normal hateful self." She is at work." Brittany informed watching how Puck relaxed." Why are you so jumpy tonight?" Brittany asked knowing something was off." Probably just the pills he took earlier not big." The woman nonchantenly answered waving her hand out in front of her like it was no big" Pills?" Brittany's eyes went wide she had no clue the man was doing drugs.

"Are you insane?" she demanded knowing exactly what her wife would say about him even stepping in their house after hearing he was back on pills and drugs." Brittany it's not like that. I took some medicine earlier for my migraine nothing illegal trust me." It took Brittany a moment to settle down and be able to breathe again. Holding her chest with her hand" Good, because if you are back to your old ways you will not be allowed around him" Brittany said firmly earning a glare from the woman." You can't stop him from seeing his own son." She argued." Oh I can and I will. This is none of your business anyway." Brittany rose from the couch causing Puck to stand forward" Brittany calm down." Puck knew Brittany would kill this woman if she got ahold of her even though violence wasn't the blonde's thing but he could see the woman was rubbing the blonde wrong." I can't believe you would bring this woman in here." Brittany started to shout and before Puck could stop it the woman had pushed Brittany's shoulders causing Brittany to jump on the woman.

"Oh my god Mercedes looks whose here." A nurse exclaimed knowing Santana was going to flip." Shit, what happened to her hand? And why the hell is that moron here?" Mercedes decided she was going to take it upon herself to find out what was going on as she handed her last two charts off to the nurse" Sore throat negative for strep and a sprained ankle." She informed before making her way over to the crowd." What is going on here?" Mercedes asked getting the blonde's attention." Hey Mercedes we are here to be seen." Brittany pointed to all three of them." Why?" she asked clearly seeing a towel on Puck's face and the girl she didn't know had a busted lip and Brittany she was holding her arm." We got into a bit of a fight and I busted her lip, I fell over coffee table and know my wrist hurts and he fell in hot sculling sauce." Mercedes hit Puck on the back of his head." Hey what was that for?" she shook her head." For being stupid." Now let's all three go before one of the best nurses here goes crazy on two of your asses and goes to prison when we need her here with us." Brittany swallowed hard.

"Please don't tell her." Mercedes shook her head." Like I said we need her here so these lips are sealed." She showed them to an empty exam room." Hooker looking girl you first get up there." The woman was about to say anything but Mercedes held her hand up in the air." I can go throw your ass back in the waiting room and make you stay forever." The girl nodded as she sat down on the table. After a moment of checking the girl out she confirmed that she needed stitches then she asked Puck to the table and obviously knew exactly what was wrong. "A burn that I will take care of in a jiffy" She exclaimed before having the blonde sit on the table" This is going to be hard if you fell we need to check on the baby." Mercedes said knowing this isn't what the blonde is wanting to hear." Oh no." Brittany said." Can we sneak me up there?" Mercedes shook her head." We have an ultrasound machine down here I will go get it and do my best to be quick." Brittany thanked her before laying back on the table." This is not how tonight was supposed to go." Brittany sighed out frustrated." Your telling me, I am going to need stitches." Puck rolled his eyes." Well we all got scars now." Puck said reminding them all that they all were at fought in this.

"Girl I need you to be still and not say a thing." Mercedes and another nurse she knew was named Tony but didn't know too much of him got everything prepared." I will kill you if something is wrong with my baby." Brittany growled at the woman sitting beside her head glaring at her." Both of you stop no something better Tony take this woman and get her stitched up and then out of here then take this one and care his burn and bring him back here." Tony nodded and told both of them to follow him." This will be quick." Tony announced as both walked out of the room leaving Mercedes and Brittany alone." So you alright for real?" she asked once no one was in the room." That woman was so annoying and when she started her mouth on me earlier I went off forgetting about everything which now I feel bad." Mercedes chuckled." Never for violence but when you go off you can kill someone." Brittany agreed." I guess but I don't want it to hurt my baby." Mercedes smiled." He looks good, fluid is good, baby is healthy but I do feel you are starting to dilate baby at two centimeters." That caught the blonde's attention." Does that mean I am in labor?" Brittany asked panicking." No, no calm down. You're just starting to dilate so it can be a month or two weeks now." Mercedes explained to the blonde to calm her down." Ok." Brittany swallowed hard.

"Now you two or three get out of here before your wife sees you." Mercedes warned as all three of them made their way out of the hospital." I am dilated two centimeters." Brittany announced making Puck smile." That little man is almost ready to be born." Puck talked to Brittany's stomach." Don't' do that." Brittany yelled backing away." Why?" puck asked confused. "You guys do it all the time." Puck challenged." I know because he loves our voices." Puck was hurt." And what he don't like mine?" Brittany shook her head knowing she messed up." Not like that he loves your voice but he is use to it from where you stand not right near my stomach it might confuse him." Brittany explained hoping she made some kind of sense." Babies don't get confused." Puck argued." Ok, whatever I am just saying don't get too close to my bottom half." Puck shook his head." Well there was a once upon a time I was very welcomed down there." Brittany hit him with her purse." Shut up." She said before turning." Now take me home." Puck didn't say another word as he drove her back home.

The sauce that Puck was burnt with still lay on their floor and Brittany knew Santana was going to have a heart attack because it was going to stain. Picking up what she could and laying a throw pillow down she knew the Latina would be too tired to notice the stain and she would have a chance to call a professional to come in and clean the stain before she found out what happened. Being at the hospital exhausted her and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

"Sweetie you up?" Santana whispered but knew that her wife was fast asleep. Pulling the covers over the blonde she noticed something hanging down on the blonde's wrist and turned it over to get a shock it was a hospital wrist bracelet and it was dated tonight. Taken the covers off of the blonde she now saw a white bandage on her wife's wrist that wasn't there when she left. Concerned she shook Brittany's shoulder." Wake up Britt." Santana said needing to know what happened. Brittany mumbled a little before she said something Santana understood." Wake up Brittany." Santana said a little bit louder that made the blonde open her eyes." What's wrong?" Brittany asked sitting up straight." I don't know you tell me." Santana said pointing to the bandage" This? Oh nothing I fell tonight and needed to get checked out."

Santana's eyes widened and her heart beat started to skip." Are you alright? Is the baby?" Brittany nodded." Yes we both are just fine actually I am dilated two centimeters I found out tonight but they put this on my wrists because they couldn't do an x-ray just in case I sprained it." Brittany informed hoping Santana would calm down." I am going to kill Puck." Santana proclaimed angrily." It wasn't his fault well not all of it." Brittany corrected knowing this was more than half of his fault." He got real burnt if that means anything to you." Santana shrugged." He fine?" Brittany nodded. Will be, now would you please go to sleep with me." Brittany asked as Santana scooted closer to her." Yes ma'am, now let's go visit sleep land." Santana kissed Brittany's neck before closing her eyes and going to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Santana had tried to talk to her about the incident last night but Brittany quickly changed the subject and soon enough Santana had to go to work and leave the blonde again but this time her mother was coming to stay with Brittany and Santana was relieved because she had told her mother not to allow Puck over tonight.

Mercedes was very quiet today and that was her clue that Mercedes seen her wife last night." So what did they say happen to you?" Mercedes knew Santana knew and Puck was already or soon going to be killed." So you know they were in here last night." Mercedes hoped Santana wasn't angry with her for keeping it a secret." Yeah came home to see a freaking hospital bracelet on Britt and I love how everyone here didn't think to tell me my wife was here." Mercedes cringed." Sorry that was my fault." Mercedes confessed." I knew you were busy and we really needed you so I took care of them myself well I took care of Brittany, tony took care of the other two." That caught Santana's attention." What was the reason they gave you for being in here?" Mercedes hoped this wasn't a trick question." That hooker girl pushed Brittany and she fell trying to attack her apparently Puck was burnt by sauce." Santana couldn't breathe." Someone pushed my wife?" Santana couldn't process the thought of that and she didn't even know. With that Mercedes knew Brittany had told her something else." This has that damn Puck written all over this San if I were you I would cut the two of them hanging together because he is no good." Santana huffed at least someone agreed with her." I told her, and now this happened. He is dead I mean it I am going to kill him when I get ahold of him. Suddenly her phone started to ring." What is going on?" Santana demanded." I have to go on an early lunch Mercedes and take care of this problem." Mercedes knew exactly who the Latina meant." Please don't be put in prison. "Mercedes pleaded before wincing as she thought of what Puck was in for seeing how angry her friend was." I will be back."

Santana's mother had called to let her know Puck had stopped by and wanted to talk to Brittany. Since the blonde was taken a nap her mother told him to go home and well now it was time for Puck to get a wakeup call. The drive to the man's apartment was down the street from the hospital and Santana was furious as she stepped out of her car and walked up to the door. Knocking on the door she was expecting the man himself but when this woman answered with stitches on her lip she knew this had to be the hooker looking woman that pushed her wife." Did you push my wife?" Santana demanded." Who the hell are you?" the girl demanded back sizing the Latina up. "Oh I wish you would." Santana exclaimed." I will kick your Mexican ass." Santana clenched both her fists to her side." Let's go bitch."

Hearing the commotion Puck woke to hearing screaming coming from his front lawn and one of the voices sounded like Santana's. Walking to the door he was met with a punch to the nose." Fuck." Puck bent over as his face felt like it was on fire at the moment." You allowed this bitch in my house and she pushed my pregnant wife." Santana yelled ready to use Puck as a punching bag now." It wasn't like that." He cried." Santana hit him again." Stop that." He hollered in pain." Stay the fuck away from my house and my wife. I don't fucking care if you're the father you are not her friend anymore starting now you don't call her, text her, email her, any connections is cut off. Find someone else to ruin their life and live ours the fuck alone."

Puck stood to say something but was met with an agonizing pain in his lower regions." Oomph." He fell over onto the floor." Get up you pussy." The woman screamed behind not believing a woman just really kicked his ass." Shut the fuck up and go get a life." Santana yelled at the girl whose face was just as bloody as the man on the floor crying." Get out of here." Santana smiled glad with her work." Glad to."

The ride back to the hospital was a very good time as Santana laughed as she recalled Puck's face as she punched him and then she started to feel pissed that Brittany lied to her. This was the first time the blonde out right lied to her about something like this." Damn Puck." Santana cursed knowing this wasn't going to be an overnight thing that she would let go because Brittany should have told her the truth she was her fucking wife. Deciding to give her one more time to tell her the truth Santana called the blonde." Hey Hun how are you feeling?" Santana asked trying to keep her anger under control but she was failing good thing the blonde wasn't in front of her." Feeling tired San." Brittany informed feeling sick again." I have been getting sick too." Santana felt guilty that her wife felt bad but this wasn't going to go away." I have a little time before I have to go back to work and I want you to tell me what happened last night the truth Britt?" something about the Latina's voice told Brittany Santana knew more now but Brittany had been planning on telling her the truth when she got home she had really regretted hiding what happened last night from her wife it was horrible of her and the feelings she was having were heightened because she had a guilty conscious." I am sorry San I didn't tell you last night or this morning what happened I feel bad but I don't think over the phone is the right way to tell you what happened." Santana nodded." I will be there in a few." Getting off the phone Santana text Mercedes and said she would be back late cover her and she knew Mercedes would be freaking out until she saw her but she had to take care of this.

"Brittany I am home." Santana's mother and Brittany were sitting on the couch when Santana walked in." honey what you doing here?" Maria asked concerned." I just have to talk to my wife for a moment Mami." Maria nodded." Ok I will go make some tea then." Maria excused herself from the room. Santana was still too mad to sit so she stood in front of the blonde who was nervously playing with the couch pillow." Brittany, tell me?" Brittany nodded." Puck came over like I texted you with food but he brought this rude annoying woman that really wasn't nice San and we started saying things to one another before I knew it she pushed me and I went to go jump on her but she moved and I fell on my wrist and side. Puck came to stop me from getting to her again but he fell in hot sauce that instantly burnt his face." Brittany looked down as tears started fallen from her eyes." I am so sorry I didn't tell you. You were busy and I knew would be frustrated-" Santana put her hand up and shook her head." Stop." She said not wanting to hear any excuses." No more Britt. Puck is not to be in this house again this is it." Santana said firmly." Santana." Brittany quickly shut up seeing her wife's face." I am speaking right now you listen. Puck is not this nice, charming guy you have for some reason stuck in your head that isn't him. He is back on drugs and that's not something coming around me or that baby." Brittany listened knowing she had to let Santana finish." You know how you said I come first well you better go along with me on this or that is it." Brittany's eyes widened afraid now." I am not saying I am leaving Britt, I am saying if you chose him and chose to stick by him it's done. See what he did last night, you lied to me. Your own wife you didn't think to call at one point when everything was going on that is crazy Brittany." Santana angrily spat out." That makes me feel like nothing to you." Brittany shook her head needing to let her wife know that wasn't true at all." Now explain to me your part." Santana let out a big breath she had been holding this whole time.

Brittany stood up needing to be eyelevel with her wife." Once everything happened I did think to call you Santana I was actually dialing your number when Puck took my cell and threw it saying we had to get to the hospital. I know he is bad San I know it and god I don't know what it is about him that makes me think that he can be that family guy I see in my head but he isn't your right and he isn't anything to me. You're my wife and if you say no more contact that means no more contact because I love you and I am so sorry I lied to you." Brittany held her stomach hurting bad." I feel so sick when I even think of not telling you something. Today has been hell and I know you're going to be angry for a while and that's ok and I will try my best to make it up to you but please forgive me San." Brittany pleaded thinking she would die if Santana flat out said no to her at that moment." Brittany, you're agreeing Puck is gone out of our lives but for this child?" Brittany nodded." Yes, god I can't lose you Santana." Santana nodded." I forgive you but I am still sleeping in the guest room." Brittany shook her head." Don't or I am too." Santana was about to argue but the blonde placed her finger over her lips." Santana we either fight or argue some more until we're ok with sleeping together or we are good now and us sleep together we are married and I never want to be in a bed without you in it." Brittany demanded ready for whatever the Latina choses to do.

"Oh my god I thought you were in prison when I couldn't get ahold of you where the hell have you been?" Mercedes freaked out on Santana who waited for the woman to take a breather to answer." No prison but I did kick two peoples asses for messing with my wife and then I had to go talk to her." Mercedes was shocked to hear both of those people weren't in body bags on their way to the coroner." You and Brittany good?" Santana nodded." Yeah now we are. Had to tell her no moron allowed in the house ever again." Mercedes knew that was coming." I don't see how she can stand to be around him." Mercedes shook her head." Me either." Santana sighed seeing all the charts she had to take care of." We are going for another niter yippee." Santana sarcastically yelped as she started to read the first one.

"You know she is doing this for the best." Maria said thinking she should say something to the blonde who had been in her own head ever since Santana left." I know, it just sucks the whole situation sucks." Maria nodded." I know Brittany and you have such a good heart that is why you are trying to keep everything fair but you are married to Santana not Puck and he shouldn't be here at all until that baby is and then there should be limitations especially if he is on drugs." Brittany knew the woman was telling her the truth and it made sense." I think I know what we need to do." Maria tilted her head." What is that dear?" Brittany bit her bottom lip trying to decide if she should discuss this with Maria and not her wife first. Then she shook her head." I will ask her before talking about it." Maria smiled." Good choice but just remember I am here for the both of you when you need me." Brittany thanked the woman before lying back on the couch and closing her eyes.

"Baby wake up I am home." Santana whispered as she gently shook the blonde's shoulder. Brittany didn't move." Britt?" Brittany placed her hand over her face and didn't move so Santana decided to just leave her there right where she was and go take a shower. Her mother had talked about their little talk and said that Brittany had laid down and didn't wake up not even for dinner she was that exhausted that concerned Santana but she was still breathing she could tell so she wasn't that concerned. She took a quick shower and grabbed a pillow and their comforter off the bed and brought it down stairs with her but as she was coming down the blonde was up and making her way up the stairs." Hey." Santana said as Brittany looked at her confused." You sleeping downstairs?" then it dunned on her what happened earlier." I mean it San if you sleep in the guest room I will too." Santana rolled her eyes." Baby I thought you were sleeping on the couch cause you wouldn't wake up for me earlier so I was going to sleep down here too." Brittany shook her head." Let's go sleep in our bed." Brittany exclaimed and followed her wife back up the stairs into their room.

"I am sorry for not telling you about Puck." Brittany apologized again." I forgave you Brittany let's just not talk about him again." Brittany kissed Santana's hand she held between both of hers." Is that why you haven't ate today?" Brittany shyly nodded." Can't, not when you're mad at me" Santana shook her head." I am disappointed that you would lie for me especially for him but I am not mad at you and I don't love you any less my dear or him." Brittany raised her shirt for Santana to place kisses on her stomach." Te amo bebé" Santana whispered to Brittany's stomach." Well you have to eat something because our little Chico deserves to eat something so what do you want at midnight?" Santana asked." Pizza." Brittany smiled as Santana played around with that suggestion." I guess, I will go order one while you turn on some TV." Brittany pulled Santana to her by her hand and captured her lips." I love you San." Santana deepened the kiss placing her hand on the side of the blonde's face. Pulling away she looked into those blue orbs she lived for." I love you too B."

As Santana came back holding the box of pizza and two waters in her other hand Brittany sat up straighter in bed." Hey you never told me what you told Puck earlier when you saw him?" Brittany asked getting this feeling more happened then she knew" The truth?" Santana asked." Yes?" Santana placed the box down and handed the blonde of the bottles of water before sitting down and opening the lid." I kicked both of their asses the girl because she was a bitch to me and messed with you then Puck because he is on something and I don't like him. "Santana explained not looking up at the blonde whose mouth had fallen opened." Did they do anything to you?" Santana smiled to herself glad the blonde was asking about her first off.

" I am good they didn't do anything." Did you kill them?" Santana shook her head." I have things to do can't spend that much time in prison. Plus I would miss you." Brittany rolled her eyes." You're a goof." Brittany said shaken her head before taken a bite of her pizza smiling widely that her wife kicked both Puck and the hooker's asses for her. "You're welcome." Santana nudged the blonde seeing her smile she was trying to hide." You are the best." Brittany said between bites needing to say something to her wife before she turned her attention to the television she would ask Santana what she needed to tomorrow to see what she thinks of her suggestion but for now she was just grateful that her wife was still talking to her for what she stupidly chose to hide from her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Attn: Thank you for reading and yes I am also glad Santana got to do what she has wanted to do to Puck for along time now ;) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Baby...**

"Santana I need to talk to you." Brittany stressed really wanting to tell Santana the thought she had but the Latina was in rush mode and it was very hard to get a word in when Santana was like this. They had slept in this morning and the only alarm that woke them up was Brittany's parental pill alarm she uses to not forget to take that.

"I will call you at lunch time ok Baby and then we can talk." Santana said in one breathe before giving the blonde a quick peck on the lips before practically running out the door leaving the blonde frustrated.

"Maria yes you won't need to come over today I have plans." Brittany explained to her mother in law over the phone who was scheduled to come be with her again today but Brittany had quickly came up with a plan to get Santana to herself for a little bit. "Yes I am sure; enjoy your day off of Brittany sitting." Maria scowled her but Brittany was only joking." Ok love ya."

After going back to sleep for a couple hours Brittany woke up and took a shower and dressed before Santana's lunch time she knew was coming up at four. Making her way to the little café where she knew her wife loved the cold cut sandwiches and soup she picked up two orders and made her way to the hospital. Mercedes grabbed her chest seeing the blonde standing in front of her." Don't tell me you are here to get checked again? Because girl I am not hiding it from your wife." Brittany shook her head." I am here to see her actually and I need your help." Mercedes listened to her friend's plan and at the end decided to help the blonde out with her plan.

Santana hadn't been as busy as she had been the last two days which she was thankful for because she had a lot of paperwork to catch up on from the last week she hadn't been able to get to. Looking at the clock she had five minutes until her lunch which made her think of Brittany. She had to call her so Brittany could tell her whatever it was she was trying to this morning. Suddenly someone's voice came over the intercom she knew very well calling for her. Santana rolled her eyes as she stopped what she was doing hoping that they didn't just get a crowd of people in the ER knowing she wouldn't be able to take lunch on time but when she got to the front and saw Mercedes she handed Santana a piece of paper that had a room number on it." What is this?" Santana asked waving the piece of paper in front of her." Just go to this room and you will see." Mercedes exclaimed.

Walking to the room curious Santana didn't see any name on the name board so she had no clue what was in the room and why would they want to see her?

Opening the door she walked in to find not a hospital bed but a table with two chairs and a candle in the middle of two plates. Santana narrowed her eyes as she made her way into the room. No one was in the room that she could see but she spotted a piece of paper that sit down so picking up the piece of paper Santana sat down more anxious now to find out who did all of this. She had an idea but she didn't want to be wrong so she just waited to see who came through those doors. It wasn't long for she felt two hands she knew who they belonged to right away go across her eyes." Guess who?" Brittany tried to disguise her voice but she was terrible at it." Alana?" Santana played along." Who's Alana?" Brittany demanded. Santana started to laugh because she knew Brittany's jealous voice." No one baby, Brittany what is all of this?" Santana asked looking up at her wife." It's for you baby." Brittany explained." Walking over to the food tray Santana hadn't seen before she took two containers and placed one in front of Santana and then placed the other one on the other side then walked over and grabbed two bottles of water and a small container in the middle before she took a match out of her pocket but was quickly stopped by the Latina." Baby we're in a hospital." Brittany nodded as she put the match back into her pocket" Probably not a good idea." Santana shook her head." This looks amazing Britt." Santana commented as she opened the container and was excited to see her favorite lunch." Good choice baby." Brittany smiled happy she could make Santana happy." I just wanted to say thank you and we haven't had lunch together since our honeymoon." Santana smiled before she took a bite of her sandwich.

"So now that I have your mouth full and I can talk to you I want to tell you my idea I had and see what your thoughts are on it." Santana hummed as she continued to eat but also give her wife her full attention." I want us to move out." Santana's eyes widened but didn't say anything." I mean not too far but far enough that Puck or others can't just show up without calling. We have lived in this place and I know it's big enough for us three but I would really like to have a fresh start with you and little Jose." Brittany smiled as she said the baby's name because she knew that meant a lot to her wife. Santana swallowed the food she had in her mouth before she said something." Yes." Brittany was expecting a mouth full not just that simple answer." Yes?" Santana bobbed her head a few times." Yes, let's move Brittany let's find a house we both love together." Brittany couldn't contain her excitement as she rushed over to her wife and threw her arms around the brunette's neck." Thank you, thank you." Brittany cried excited." Hey crazy girl lets finish our food." Santana laughed seeing the blonde this happy.

"I don't want to go back to work." Santana frowned as she kissed the blonde again for the fifth time in a row." I don't you to go either but you have to and I have to go home now and start looking for both a birthday present and a house." Brittany smacked the Latina's ass getting a few chuckles from Santana's coworkers." Get out of here." Santana jokingly demanded." I am." Brittany answered back." Love you be careful." Santana added before the blonde disappeared. "Love you too." Brittany yelled back before leaving the hospital with a big smile on her face she had come and done what she set out to do and now they were house searching which really made her excited."

One week later

"Baby I think my water broke." Brittany yelled from the bottom step holding her stomach as water went down her leg. She heard Santana start to run until she saw her coming her way down the stairs." Honey" Santana asked concerned and when she seen the puddle of water she knew this was it." Ok Brittany I will go get you some more clothes and your bag then we can go to the hospital." Santana ran back upstairs but turned right around and went back down taken the blonde's arm she helped Brittany to the couch and sit down." It hurts so bad San." Brittany started to breathe heavily as another contraction hit her." I know baby we will get you to the hospital where they have lots of nice medicine." Santana said but when she felt her hand started to get squish she knew Brittany was telling her to shut up." Sorry Hun, let me go get you those clothes." Brittany nodded taken another deep breath in and out.

"SAN" Brittany cried harder this time as a stronger wave of contractions hit her." Baby breathe just breathe." Santana instructed as she walked beside Brittany who was getting pushed in a wheelchair up to the labor hall." It's early Santana he isn't supposed to be here until next week, I can't do this." Brittany started freaking out." Hey now don't do that." Santana shook her head." You can do this and I am right here beside you." Brittany closed her eyes and tried to imagine a place in her head without pain but she couldn't the pain was ripping through her body." Does she want an epidural?" the nurse asked seeing how uncomfortable the blonde was." I will ask." Santana smoothed the blonde's hair down and took Brittany's cheek in her palm." Honey do you want the pain medicine?" Santana calmly asked hoping to god Brittany said yes because she didn't think she could sit here and see Brittany in this much pain." Please, something" Brittany answered through gritted teeth." Ok love." Santana nodded at the men.

" I will go find an anesthesiologist for you." The nurse announced as soon as he got Brittany settled in her room." Thanks." Santana thanked the man before helping her wife out of her clothes and into the gown. The nurse that came in this time was a woman and she saw Santana had done most of the work she needed." Hun you relax let us take care of these things." The nurse suggested." I have to do something or I am going to go crazy." Santana said seeing Brittany pant through another contraction." Let's see how many centimeters she is dilated." The nurse told Brittany to scoot down and then she checked by her facial expression Santana knew something was happening." What is it?" Santana demanded standing up." She is full dilated it's time to push she won't need that epidural." Brittany searched for Santana's hand." Brittany honey I am going to get the doctor and we will be back do not push." Brittany nodded not taken her eyes off her wife." We're going to meet him soon, baby" Santana cried." But I didn't' even get the pain medicine." Brittany frowned." You're going to have it your way after all." Santana kissed Brittany's knuckles." Did you call our parents?" Santana nodded." I also texted Quinn and Rachel as well as Puck" Brittany was relieved that she had called him.

"Ok Brittany I heard it was time to meet this baby." The doctor came walking in with about three nurses behind him." Santana your father is on his way as we discussed." Santana nodded then looked at her wife who was trying her best not to push." Her blood pressure is rising." A nurse informed the doctor." Let's get this show on the road then." Sitting down in front of Brittany Santana's father came through the door with a big smile plastered on his face as he seen his daughter and daughter in law." Hello everyone" Doctor Lopez greeted before walking around to be with his daughter." Hi daddy" Santana leaned in to him giving him a side hug." How is she doing?" Doctor Lopez asked looking over at the monitors." Brittany you can go ahead and push." Doctor Nelson instructed the blonde who instantly started to push." Good now I want you to push on ten. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten" Brittany pushed her hardest holding as tightly as she could to Santana's hand and the bed bar." Oh my god I can't do this no more." Brittany's head went back and forth she was covered in sweat and her eyes could barely stay open. Santana took her free hand and grabbed the wash cloth she had got earlier and wiped the sweat off her wife's forehead before giving her a few kisses on the cheek." You can baby, your doing so good." Santana encouraged knowing the blonde had the strength in her." San it hurts so badly." Brittany cried." Yes it does, but as soon as you start pushing it will be over beautiful." Doctor Lopez looked on the scene adoringly how calm and strong his daughter was.

"Baby a couple more pushes." The Latina recalled for her wife." I am trying." Brittany said feeling like she was failing at this if there was any way to do so." Oh baby you are doing so well. I love you so much Brittany." Santana whispered in the blonde's ear." I love you too."

"We got a head." The doctor explained and Santana's father looked down smiling widely." He is gorgeous Brittany." He commented." Brittany cried hearing that her baby was already almost out." One more big push." Doctor Nelson cooed as he looked down at the baby in his hands." Good Brittany and we have a baby boy." He excitedly announced." Oh my god Britt he is gorgeous." Santana cried kissing the blonde on her cheek then her lips a couple of times before looking back at the baby now in the nurses arms." Santana you want to cut the cord?" Santana looked from her father to her wife and then back at the doctor who was holding medical scissors out for her to take." Go ahead." Her father pushed her a little from behind causing Brittany to laugh a little." Hey now" Santana scowled the blonde but she had a big smirk on her face." Like this?" Santana asked hesitant not wanting to hurt the baby or her wife." Just like that just cut down." Her father said from behind her.

"Good job" He exclaimed after the cord was cut." Brittany we will now deliver the placenta and get you that baby boy in your arms." The doctor announced." Ok." Brittany said lying back hoping this didn't hurt." Lots of pressure" the doctor informed and Brittany grabbed for Santana but she had followed the baby snapping pictures left and right from her phone. "I have you." Brittany looked at the older man that held her hand now and smiled grateful at him." Thank you." Brittany said holding the man's hand firmly." And the placenta is out." Doctor Nelson smiled up at Brittany and she would rather him be somewhere else besides between her legs but really everyone in the room had seen her lady parts now and that didn't concern her." Everything looks good Brittany." He gave her thumbs up before turning and starting to clean up." Brittany you were remarkable." Jose patted her hand that held his." Now relax dear and get some rest." He suggested." When you wake up I will make sure they give you that beautiful boy right away." Jose promised. Brittany gave in to sleep knowing she couldn't fight it much longer.

Santana turned to tell Brittany the weight and height and her smile instantly changed seeing the blonde's eyes closed." Is she alright?" Santana started to panic but her father wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulder." She is just fine, she is exhausted dear." Santana relaxed hearing that." Just let her be until she wakes up." He added wanting the blonde to rest." Thank you daddy for being in here." He nodded." Was an honor to see my first grandson's birth" Santana heard the proudness in his voice." He is such a beauty looks just like her." Santana exclaimed looing over at the most important person in her life now besides Brittany." I can't believe how much my love I feel." Jose smiled down at her. 'I can." He said understanding exactly how his daughter was feeling.

Puck was the first person to see the little boy besides the people in the delivery room. He was on something and smelled of alcohol which Santana caught right away" Really?" Santana scowled shaken her head." You are not to hold him." Santana firmly warned." He is my son. "Puck argued." I will get security if you try." Santana dared him." I will be back." He frustrated said stomping out of the hospital's hallway." Good choice." Santana rolled her eyes going back in the waiting room. "It's a baby boy." Santana announced overly excited." Seven pounds even." She added getting a crowd full of cheers.

"Brittany hey." Santana smiled looking over at her much more awake wife." Hi." Brittany sat up straighter." Where is he?" Santana grabbed the blonde's hand" He is in the nursery. Everyone has already seen him through the nursery window they couldn't wait." Brittany nodded taken that information." Did Puck see him?" Santana's jaw clenched thinking of the man. "I am assuming yes." Brittany said seeing how her Wife was reacting to the question." He came up here smelling like a brewery Britt and he was clearly on something other than alcohol." Brittany winced not wanting to hear that." Really?" she asked disappointed." That's what I said when I smelled him." Brittany shook her head." So are we naming him our name still?" Brittany shrugged." Let's get him in here and see what he thinks of it." Santana smiled as she pushed the call nurse button.

"Here you go Mama's." the nurse sung as she handed the baby to the blonde who was in tears right away. "Oh my god San" Brittany cried happily." I know he is perfect." Brittany couldn't stop staring at his little feet and hands commenting on them over and over." Hello Chico we want to run something by you although you probably know this name by heart now but we want to see what you think of it." Santana said in a baby voice to her son that was looking up at her." That is so adorable San he looks like he is actually paying attention to you." Brittany awed." He is because he knows who his Mami is." Santana smiled real big." Ok Jose Bradley Michael Lopez." The baby opened his mouth but didn't do much." I guess he doesn't hate it." Brittany laughed not seeing what her wife thought would happen." Fist up for yes mouth closed for no." Santana said before being really quiet to watch. Suddenly the baby's fist moved upwards." We have a winner that is the name." Santana bellowed. Brittany clapped." Yeah that is a very good name you are named after your Papa Lopez." Brittany explained to the little boy." Thank you baby." Santana leaned over and kissed Brittany with as much excitement as she felt and love that was just radiating all over her body at the moment" For what?" Brittany asked confused." For him he is perfect." Brittany smiled into the next kiss so proud of her little family though she was concerned in the back of her head for one member but she wasn't going to let him ruin this moment for her with her son and wife.


	12. Chapter 12

**Attn: I promise you I do not like Brittany thinking of Puck either, but he is her friend and was there when Santana wasn't for her…but he shouldn't be on her mind always I know soooo let's get Puck out of here… hopefully that explain something's…. Brittany loves Santana very very much! **

**One more thing someone PM me and asked where I got the ideas for my stories? I liked this question a lot because I use my real experiences to my friends and past relationships for ideas. But when it comes to these two they really are fun to write and everything just clicks with them, making it easy to write stories about them 3 oh and one more thing I don't know what the law is about putting someone on birth certificates tried to look some stuff up about it but got mixed answers so I just went with whatever I wanted this is a story after all.**

"Santana, baby I need you to help me." Brittany called from the bedroom. A very exhausted Santana walked from the nursery where she had been watching little man sleep into her wife's room." Yes?" Santana asked leaning against the doorway." Come in here and go to sleep." Brittany pouted seeing how sleepy her wife was." No I am good just need coffee." Brittany shook her head." You have been running around for the last three days like a chicken without a head making sure I have everything I need and he does too. So it's time for you to sleep and let me take care of you." Brittany patted the empty side of the bed which belonged to the zombie Latina." Ok, only because I am about to pass out." Brittany rubbed her wife's back as she lay down on her stomach and put the pillow over her head." Goodnight my queen." Brittany whispered before getting up from the bed carefully not too fast." I am going to check on him." Brittany planned out loud knowing Santana couldn't hear her.

A day earlier

The second day in the hospital was stressful when the doctor came in and asked if they were going to circumcise Jose? Brittany and Santana had mentioned it earlier on in the pregnancy that they felt the need not to make that choice themselves but that he could make it when he got older on his own and all the research they both did together and apart didn't make them feel that getting him circumcised was safer than not so they stop there with the conversation until the doctor asked Brittany their decision and Santana saw the hesitation that she knew was about Puck that made her disappointed she was still thinking about him during this time. After Brittany asked the nurse and Doctor to give them some time to think about it Santana waited quietly until she was alone with her wife.

"We talked about this Britt before." Santana reminded the blonde who shrugged." I was making sure we were a hundred percent sure this is what we wanted before deciding." Santana shook her head" you were thinking what he would want." Brittany blew a piece of hair out of her face and rolled her eyes." I am not thinking about him I told you last night and this morning when you asked me about Puck I am over him. There is nothing between the two of us and he isn't going to be around Jose either we agreed until he is clean. Honey this is our son and right now I am thinking what would make his life better." Brittany stressed wanting her wife to believe her because this was really starting to bother her." What would be easier for Jose if his mommy wouldn't lie to his Mami?" Santana stormed out of the door before Brittany could say another word leaving the blonde to think real hard about all of this. She hadn't been fair to her wife and she had tried to make it up ever since she lied to Santana. This was going to drive her insane. Turning to her phone Brittany called her mother." How are you?" Susan asked excited to hear from her daughter." So confused Mom." Susan's smile turned upside down hearing that.

" Why? What is going on dear?" Brittany told her mother everything even the tiff she had with Puck's wannabe girlfriend the other day." You need to move away Brittany and start over without him, if you and Santana are going to work let him go Britt. Make him give his parental rights over." Brittany didn't think of that and now she felt bad she hadn't thought about that earlier and hoped Santana wasn't mad at her for not remembering something like that. To her Santana was Jose's other parent already but she did need to make it official with the law. "Can I put her down on the birth certificate?" her mother told her that she was going to have Puck give up his parental rights and then have Santana sign a couple forms Susan was going to get her daughter and daughter in law to do this right. Brittany thanked her mother and went to work calling Puck." Hey can you come and talk to me?" Brittany asked over the phone. He agreed sounding in his right mind which was what she needed she knew Santana would come back after she calmed down she always did and although she was really worried about her and texted Maria right away about her storming out of the hospital room earlier she knew Santana loved her and Knew deep down that she hadn't chose him she had chosen her and would every time. "Don't tell anyone you're coming here." Brittany warned and Puck agreed.

Nervously waiting she prayed to the heavens Santana didn't decide to come in when Puck showed up but then again if she did she could ask right there and front of her so Santana knew she wasn't just calling Puck to come hang." Hello Brittany." Puck said walking in with his hands in his front pockets with his head down ashamed of his behavior recently." Look before you say anything I have to really just say I am sorry about the other day coming here wasted I didn't know you were going to have him that night and that is no excuse for me to be high but I really did see him Britt he looks just like you and perfect." Brittany nodded agreeing with Puck." You can't be around him you know that until your clean." Puck hung his head down but he knew it was for the best." I know you two have rules and such which I am happy about for him Britt, I never had a father and I don't know how to be one. I thought at first this was my way to make up to myself for all that time lost I didn't have with mine but I am not the kind to be tied down." Puck informed not knowing where he fit in this circle now. Brittany could see her dream just coming to her now" Puck I have something to ask you that is really important and I am willing to pay anything to get it." Brittany announced determined as the man took one hand out of his pocket and rubbed his fingers through his Mohawk listening to the blonde.

"You have to go back Santana you have to go be with Brittany." Quinn exclaimed not liking how her friend was looking at the moment." I know but I just can't do this Puck thing, I just can't." Quinn sighed out loudly." You are kidding me right? You kicked his ass you both are moving there is no Puck. BAM he is gone." Quinn practically screamed the last part." I know I am overreacting it's just I don't want her to be thinking of him every time we have a decision to make. Like what kind of diapers or if we should get him freaking binky's or not." Quinn looked at her friend through her half drunken eyes.

" You need sleep Santana. Won't you go see your woman, kiss that beautiful son of yours, then go crash because girl you are looking like shit?" Santana rolled her eyes." Thanks Q." she said irritated her friend wasn't being any help." I have giving you my opinion just be open with Brittany how you feel, tell her what you just told me and you will see things will change they always do when you open that big mouth of yours. See I had a whole glass of wine but as soon as you opened your big mouth now poof I have none." Santana pushed the blonde who fell off her chair until the ground laughing." I am leaving; your hopeless go to bed." Santana yelled down to the blonde who just waved her friend off knowing she wasn't going to get off the ground anytime soon. "Hey help me to bed." Quinn pleaded hoping Santana wasn't gone. She thanked the Latina over and over as Santana helped her to her bed before helping her in then kissing her on the cheek." Good night alcoholic."

"Brittany?" Santana whispered as she walked in the door ready to see the blonde again with a clearer mind now. Santana got a shock to see the blonde sitting on the other side of the room on the ledge of the hospital window with Jose in her arms rocking him back and forth in front of her face." Such a good little man for mommy." Brittany sung to the little baby wrapped as tight as a burrito with a binky hanging from a binky holder that is clipped to his blanket. Brittany looked over at her giving her a shy smile." Look who came to see us well one of us I guess." Brittany whispered to her son giving him a kiss on the cheek." There is something for you on the bed and if you are about to scream just let me get a nurse to take him." Brittany asked nervously.

"I am not going to scream at you Britt. Jose isn't going anywhere he looks happy in your arms." Brittany smiled thanking her wife for the comment through her eyes." Although I still don't understand why we are still dealing with this man in our lives I have to get my feelings out about the situation. Trust me calmly." Santana reassured her wife who was holding their son on her chest now." When we move he is not to be in our house. We can bring Jose to him and spend a few hours whatever so he can see Jose but I put my foot down on that. He is not to be alone with you or Jose until he is old enough. I don't trust him and I know you do but to make this work between us I need to know you are safe and around him you aren't." Brittany wasn't trying to interrupt her which she took as a good sign.

"I am not sharing day to day decisions with Puck I just ant. Whatever clothes I want to get him or diaper I will. Whatever foods he eats is up to me and you and only up to Puck when he has him but I am not raising this child with Puck." Santana kept her voice down and calm like she had promised and she felt better that she finally said that." Your turn" Santana said prepared to let Brittany get what she needed off her chest." I agree with everything you say but the part about Puck." Santana narrowed her eyebrows." What do you mean?" Brittany stuck up her finger letting the Latina know she wasn't done." Puck won't be in any decision making at all baby, he isn't going to even be on the birth certificate." Santana was taken back." I called him tonight after you left." Santana could feel her blood boil now.

"Not for anything you're thinking of. I told him what I thought about this arrangement we have and asked him something." Brittany pointed to the bed." Read those." Santana looked down at the bed and took the papers in her hands. "Are these papers what I think they are?" Brittany nodded." Will you be Jose's other parent San?" Brittany watched her girlfriend fell on her bottom on the bed, she covered her mouth with one hand as she read through the papers she held in her other hand." He signed these?" Santana thought out loud to herself mainly." Yes he did." Brittany answered anyhow." He is given up his parental rights so you can adopt Jose and be an equal parent to him." Santana was crying harder in both of her hands as she laid the paper back down. She had dreamt about this but never thought it would actually happen. Brittany walked over to her wife needing to comfort her somehow so she placed a hand on her shoulder.

" Baby, are you alright?" Santana looked up into the blonde's eyes." Not crying because I am sad Britt I am so happy." Santana looked down at the little boy and held out her arms that Brittany quickly put the baby in her arms. Brittany watched as Santana held the baby up to her chest and Jose just comfortably laid there like he had on his mommy." Jose and I love you so much San and you are the most important on both of our list." Brittany took Santana's hand in her." I would never chose him over you San and when I said I do I said that to you." Santana nodded as tears started to fall." I just am tired that is why I am overreacting like this but baby if I ever lost either you or him I couldn't live." Brittany leaned down and kissed her wife on the lips before kissing her on the cheek over and over.

"Please don't ever leave me like that again." Brittany pleaded as she felt her tears start to fall from her cheeks." I love you Brittany." Brittany nodded." I love you too San and I couldn't live without you." She firmly said making Santana know what she said was her being serious.

Present day

"Britt I am up." Santana announced as she came down the stairs stretching her arms as she walked down. That nap was what she had needed and she felt renewed. She couldn't wait to see her little man and wife and as she turned the corner she was met by a very familiar smell but not one that was common when her wife made dinner." Baby is that?" Brittany turned and her smile widened seeing her wife up." Come here." Brittany rushed to meet her wife half way and wrapped her arms around her wife's neck." You have a good nap baby?" Santana closed her eyes as she relaxed into the blonde's arms hugging her tighter." I had a lovely nap." Santana exclaimed." Where is little man?" Santana asked curiously not hearing him." In the bassinet in the living room just checked on him." Brittany informed before pulling away but staying close to her wife.

"Your Mami made us dinner." Santana nodded knowing that Brittany didn't know how to make enchiladas although that would be awesome." That is amazing because I am starving." Brittany smiled" I knew you would be, now let's eat my love." Brittany went back to the counter and placed two on a plate for Santana then two for her on her plate before carrying both plates to the kitchen table." First dinner with him" Santana said trying to look into the living room where she sat." well kind of." She corrected." Let's eat San. "Brittany took a bite before she looked over at the Latina and gave her a thumb up" Very good."


	13. Chapter 13

**ATTN: Thank you for reading and reviewing as well as the favorites and follows :) you guys are the best. **

Brittany went back to work at six weeks after the baby was born with much support from both her mother and Santana, even though Santana had told her numerous of times that she didn't have to work. Maria was very happy to hire Brittany back but shocked everybody when she went back to the Bar. Elaine helped Santana see that Brittany was her best when she was bartending and although Santana didn't want her wife working in a bar anymore she did want Brittany to be happy.

"I want you to stay home with me." Santana pouted as she turned in the blonde's arms on the couch." Baby I was comfortable." Brittany retorted kissing Santana's pouty lips." Don't do that tonight is going to be crazy which means lots of Dinero for Mama B." Brittany exclaimed trying to get Santana on board." That is why I don't think you should be working tonight. Stay home with me, I haven't seen you all week and it's making me crabby." Santana argued." I am sorry Baby, but we talked about this, it's going to take both of us some time to get use to this new schedule. We will get there it's just going to take some time." Brittany stressed kissing her wife again on the lips before the forehead." I miss you too San." Brittany made sure Santana knew that she did.

"I have an idea San since we didn't get to do much at all for your birthday because of me still recovering from having little one. let's celebrate this weekend on the lake." Santana's eyes widened" Really?" Brittany nodded" Yeah why not? My parents or your parents can keep Jose and we can just spend the weekend with just you and I." Santana felt her heart start to dance thinking of having her wife all to herself." I say hell yeah. I love little dude but we do need some just one on one time together." Brittany nodded." Exactly." She laughed." Now I want to cuddle for the last four minutes with you before I go give little man a kiss." Brittany wrapped her leg around Santana's waist and started kissing her on the cheek and down her neck.

"Brittany what is going on in the Lopez world?" Elaine asked very happy to have her favorite employee back." The baby is the main event of course but we have had some Puck drama but not much he just wanted to see the baby but we made a compromise and we won't back down on it because he can't keep sober." Elaine nodded." Good ladies." Brittany smiled." His family hasn't even seen the baby and it isn't my fault I had tried and so has Santana shockingly and they all don't want to see him until Puck does." Elaine waved her hand in front of her." That baby doesn't need any of that side nothing but trouble if you ask me." Brittany was about to say something but one of her regulars called her name.

"I haven't seen you in forever in here." Brittany rolled her eyes." Yeah, yeah Freddie I know." He sat down at the bar as Brittany got right to work making him his favorite drink." Here you go refreshing goodness." Brittany sung as she handed the cup to the smiling man." Thanks babe." Brittany winked at the man before turning and filling someone else's order.

The night went by fairly quickly which Brittany was thankful for because she couldn't wait to get home to her wife and her son. As she snuck in the house she found both right away. Santana had fallen asleep on the couch with Jose in his play in pack right beside the couch. Brittany leaned over and gave the baby a kiss on his little cheek before giving Santana a kiss on the cheek before walking upstairs to take a shower.

Coming back downstairs as quietly as she could Brittany checked on the still sleeping baby before lying behind Santana on the couch and scooting as close as she could to get comfortable." Britt?" Santana mumbled." I am here baby, go back to sleep." Santana hummed before she went quiet and sleep instantly found the blonde.

"Thank you Mami and Papi." Santana said as she looked through the four bags of diapers, wipes, formula, bottles, pacifiers, and anything else they thought he might need for two nights." We have done this before Santana." Maria laughed seeing how nervous the two women looked as they stood in front of her going through their list again and the bags." Go, have a good time and homrecito will be alright." Santana smiled dearly at her mother knowing she was telling the truth." Fine, were leaving now hand me my son so I can say goodbye." Maria handed the baby off to her eager daughter who began placing smothering kisses all over his little face as Brittany continued looking at her list." I believe we got it all." She exclaimed as she finished her list." Britt say good bye." Santana cuddled Jose to her chest. Brittany loved seeing how good Santana was with their son, she had known Santana would make an amazing mother even though Santana had doubts." Good bye Mamma's love you little man." Brittany kissed the little boys hand then cheek.

Both women relaxed more after twenty minutes after they left and had not gotten a call from Santana's parents." Baby you getting hungry?" Brittany looked over at Santana and nodded." Yeah let's go through a drive thru and get milkshakes and fries." Brittany loved eating food as they drove." Baby I just got the car clean." Brittany was about to pout but Santana stuck her finger over her lips." Ok, let's get milkshakes and fries." Brittany smiled triumphantly she knew she would always get her way. Looking down at her cell she got a text from Elaine and Noel who wanted to know if she could possibly work her night next week. Brittany didn't reply to either as she put her phone back between her legs and looked up to read the restaurant signs right in front of them.

" Who was that?" Santana asked curious still looking in front of her at road" Elaine telling us to have a good break and Noel wanting to know if I will cover for her next Thursday." Santana tried to search through her brain to put the name with a face but she couldn't come up with any." Who is Noel?" Brittany picked up her phone and pushed a few buttons until a picture popped up." Noel is the one on the right." Santana took a glimpse before looking back to the road" She new there?" Brittany shrugged." Just started a month before I left." Santana noted the new information." What do you think?" Brittany rocked her head side to side in thought." I can I guess that means she will work Tuesday for me and I get to spend it with my two favorite people." Santana perked up hearing that." See I like this working on our schedule's thing we are starting." Brittany agreed taken her wife's hand in hers.

"I love what your parents have done to the place." Brittany commented as she walked back to the front of the lake house. Santana was making some coffee." I do too." Santana agreed picking up a black mug." New everything." She wiggled her eyebrows. Brittany laughed." Dork, I am glad though the older ones weren't that nice." Santana shook her head." No they weren't." Brittany twirled around and took a deep breathe just relaxing in the moment." I can't believe we are alone and you still have your clothes on." Brittany teased." Well I will do something about that now." Brittany watched as Santana came in the living room and started to slowly strip in front of her. Her tongue flew out her mouth seeing skin start to be revealed" Oh my god." Brittany moaned." Like what you see?" Brittany nodded her head hard a couple of times. After Santana was naked she walked back in the kitchen to check on her coffee.

"Baby you coming?" Brittany quickly got out of her clothes but took a glance at her body. She had gone down really fast to her regular weight but she had new curves in areas she had never knew existed until now. Santana had reassured her over and over that her body was even more beautiful than before she had Jose but Brittany still wished that some of the stretch marks would disappear right off her body so Santana didn't have to see them." I am coming." Brittany ran into the kitchen to Santana holding a black mug out to her." Ah Mami me love what I see" Santana winked at the blonde who blushed." Is that a blush?" Brittany turned with her cup and made it to the kitchen table." Maybe" Santana was taken back." We don't blush." Brittany sat her coffee down on a cup holder that had a purple star on it." I guess now I do" Brittany explained" Something from pregnancy?" Santana asked curious.

Brittany didn't know why she was blushing but had a feeling it was because of her new curves but she didn't want to bring that up this weekend." You are just gorgeous Santana and I am thinking of eating you out in every corner in this lake house." Santana could feel the heat start to travel south." You are?" Santana breathed out already getting worked up." Yes and as I eat you out I am going to squeeze those set of twins on your chest and make you holler my name until the neighbors call the police." Santana was finished for she must have her wife touching her now or she would explode.

Brittany laughed as she was dragged to the living room." Let's start in here." Santana demanded taken her wife's hands she placed them on both sides of her hips and forcefully started to rock back and forward on the blonde's expose thigh." Ohhhh" Brittany moaned feeling just how wet her wife was." Baby you're so wet?" Santana hummed in response." You make me like this." Santana whispered to the blonde before blowing some hot air on her neck.

A hour after making love in ever place both of the women could think they wanted to hear the other scream their name in pleasure both were laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling in bliss. Both had just taken a shower and Santana had talked to her father and asked about Jose who was sleeping soundly. "I want another one." Brittany said ending the peaceful quietness." What?" Santana asked not knowing what the blonde was talking about." Baby" Santana felt her stomach flip." Right now honey?" Santana hoped that her wife was kidding." Not now, now but soon." Santana relaxed a little." Ok when he is two we will start looking for sperm banks." Brittany took Santana's hand up to her mouth." Do you want to carry this time?" Santana couldn't deny she hadn't thought about it but something in her just wanted Brittany to carry their children." I think you should carry for us. You do a beautiful job of carrying our little miracles." Brittany kissed Santana's hand again." You would be a gorgeous pregnant woman San, never doubt that but I will carry our children if that is what you want." Santana scooted down closer to her wife and looked directly into her ocean blue eyes that were sparkling thinking of their future children." Yes that is what I want." Brittany mouthed 'I love you' to her wife as they just laid there having a conversation between each other with their eyes.

The next day was more active then Saturday had been Brittany woke up before Santana and made them both omelets and bacon. Santana welcomed the surprise Breakfast and joked Quinn would be on her way soon. Brittany read the cartoon section of the newspaper to Santana who then read the business part that Brittany listened to but really had no clue what was really going on. Both scammed over the entertain section for a little bit before getting their swimsuits on and walking down to the beach part of the lake. There were a lot more people then both had anticipated but mostly families. Brittany smiled seeing all the little kids making sand castles and building forts with their older brothers and sisters are their parents.

"I can't wait for Jose to be old enough to make a sand castle." Santana shook her head." Oh I can wait, and then a lot more stuff will be our problem other than diaper rashes and having enough formula." Brittany rolled her eyes." We will take care of all of it as it comes." Brittany reassured her wife." I guess we do don't we?" Santana kissed her wife on the top of the head." Let's get you in the water." Brittany let go of Santana's hand as she ran towards the beach without stopping to check the water temperature she just ran right in carefree." It's freezing San." Brittany laughed as she waved her wife in." I don't know Britt, maybe I will just watch." Santana suggested already dreading how cold the water was." I don't think so wifey." Brittany exclaimed as she ran back on the sand and grabbed the Latina's wrists." Oh my god Britt your freezing." Santana whined trying to get away." I know but together we will keep each other warm." Santana shook her head.

"It doesn't work that way Britt." Brittany shrugged as she stuck her tongue out knowing just how cold the water was. Santana started to struggle more the closer they came until Brittany leaned over and picked her up running towards the water with Santana's legs in her arms. Santana yelled as the cold water splashed up against her skin making Brittany laugh and loose her hold on her wife. Good thing they were already in the water when Brittany let Santana go." That was mean." Santana cried as she pulled her hair up in a high bun." It's better than sweating to death on the beach though." Brittany shot back." Hey Britt." Brittany turned around." yeah Hun?" Santana wrapped her arms around her wife." Hold me." Brittany picked the Latina up and Santana instantly wrapped her legs around her wife's waist." I love that you're in here with me." Brittany whispered taken her hand she made her way around until she was holding her wife's ass." Although I really don't like beach water at all I am glad I am in here too." Santana honestly exclaimed looking around them.

Dinner was ordered pizza and wine thanks to Brittany who had bought a happy birthday card from the drugstore as well as the wine and a little brown bear that said on a red heart in black wording ' I love you' Santana smiled seeing the little gifts." You already got me something for my birthday sweetie." Brittany shrugged." You needed something else and I am sorry it's not the biggest thing in the world or the shiniest." Santana glared at her wife.

"I loved the necklace you got me for my birthday." Santana firmly stated knowing that little remark from her friend Jesse that the diamond was too small hurt Brittany's feelings. Santana had gone right away to Brittany after the remark and reassured her she absolutely loved the present and then told her big mouth friend to shut up and apologize to her wife for the remark which the girl did." I know I just saw these little things and thought of you." Santana leaned forward and kissed the blonde hard." You are the best wife ever." Santana said between kisses." You too." Brittany stole a kiss before sitting down next to her wife and pushing the bottle of wine in the Latina's hands." I even got cool glasses." Brittany took the two glasses from her bag and held them up so Santana could see them clearly.

Santana laughed seeing what they said. One said 'I like to lick' and then the other one said 'the pussy dry' Santana shook her head at her wife." You are dirty." Brittany clicked her tongue before handing Santana the second cup." You my dear are way dirtier than I." Santana knew that was true so she didn't argue." Ok let's get this party started so I can do what the cups say to do." Brittany agreed popping the top off the wine bottle." Pizza and wine good choice." Santana declared as she held up the drink cups shaken her head at the ridiculous things but she did get an amazing surprise from the blonde which made this weekend go way up on her lists of 'favorite weekends with Brittany.'

Leaving Monday morning was hard even though they were anxious to get back to their baby boy the women didn't want this weekend to end so soon." Can't we rewind?" Brittany pouted." I wish we could do that too baby but we have to get back to reality." Santana nudged the blonde's arm." There will be other weekends trust me baby your mine and although I love our children I need my own time alone with you gorgeous." Brittany blushed again." Geez San." Brittany tried to keep the smirk from showing on her face but she failed." I see that smile Brittany." Santana teased." Shut up and let's go pick up our little man." Santana remembering about her separation anxiety started to move faster.

"Oh Mami is right here, little man." Santana called out as she ran through the house forgetting to hold the door open for her wife, which oddly was a first." Did we forget something?" Brittany yelled out after her" Oh, sorry baby." Santana yelled back cringing knowing what she had just done." There is my little man." Santana clapped her hands seeing Jose lying in his swing." Mami gracias" Santana said over and over as she unclipped the strap that held him in the swing and picked him up laying him over her shoulder." I missed you so much." Santana looked up to see the blonde walk into the living room." Mommy also missed you." Santana quickly added." Yeah I know you forgot about me." Brittany announced as she sat down beside Maria.

" How was he?" Maria smiled widely." A perfect little angel." Brittany was relieved and happy to hear that." I am so glad, thank you." Maria shook her head." Both of you stop with the thank yous we love having him around he is our grandson." Both nodded." So did Mami make anything for let's say lunch?" Maria knew Santana would be asking." As a matter of fact I did just cook up some beef stew." Santana could feel her taste buds jumping up and down." Here give me him and you go eat." Brittany laughed holding her hands out for her son. Placing Jose gently in her wife's waiting arms Santana made her way to the kitchen on a mission.

"That girl" Maria shook her head." I know her and her food." Brittany said before placing kisses down on top of the baby's head." I am so happy we are home." Brittany whispered to her son." We really did miss you." She added before rubbing his back gently.


	14. Chapter 14

**Short chapter **

Brittany squeezed in the middle of a large crowd outside the bar and made her way to the middle to see what was causing all this ruckus outside. Once in the middle she instantly became pissed seeing who was fighting. Puck was hitting some man she didn't know repeatedly in the face. The man looked pretty beating up what Brittany could tell. Looking around everyone was seeing the entertainment out of this but she couldn't see anything but red as she walked up to Puck and pushed him off the man who instantly turned around and got off the pavement and walked away.  
"What did you do that for?" Puck shouted at the blonde as he looked for the man he was just beating up." Because this is where I work and what the fuck is wrong with you?" Brittany yelled back furious." Forget you." Puck turned and started walking away. Brittany stood just staring at the mans back until she couldn't see him anymore.

"Hey baby, how was work?" Santana asked looking up from her newspaper sitting in the love chair." Tiring. Brittany sleepily said as she fell face first onto the couch." Will good news help you?" Santana asked looking over at her wife waiting for a response." Can't hurt." Brittany said looking up now. Santana smiled." We got the house." Brittany was now sitting up on her elbows smiling widely as well." We did?" Exhaustion forgotten hearing that news. Santana laughed at her wife's sudden burst of energy." Yes we did." Brittany fist pumped the air before pushing herself off the couch and sitting in her wife's lap." I am so happy." Brittany snuggled up closely to her wife who kissed her on the side of the head." Me too baby and its the house we both loved." Brittany could see them in the house now and it was such a beautiful image in mind." When can we move in?" Santana patted Brittany's stomach a few times." Next week." Brittany's eyes widened." That soon?" She was surprised." Yep."

They stayed comfortably in the silence until Brittany remembered what happened earlier." We had a fight outside the bar tonight." Brittany started thinking of how bad the other guy looked."everyone ok?" Brittany shrugged a little." I was puck and another man I didn't know." Santana tensed up." Why was he there?" Brittany looked over at her wife and let her face do the rest of the speaking." So nothing has changed with him I see?" Santana exclaimed. Brittany shook her head." I guess not." A couple more seconds of quiet until the baby monitor lite up and showed the baby up and crying." I got him you can read the rest of your newspaper." Brittany volunteered." No, I am finished. Lets go up together." Brittany liked that idea better.

Moving day

"How did I get stuck in this whole moving mess?" Elaine asked out loud." Because you love us." Brittany smiled as she quickly passed by with a box to put in the U-haul." Brittany dear slow down." Susan instructed." You're going to break something." Brittany rolled her eyes." I am fine mom." Santana was on kitchen duty and had successfully packed everything up and got everything in the moving truck on her own and now was working on dinning room with her parents as her wife went here and there just collecting boxes to put on truck." So everything been alright with you two?" Maria asked remembering the puck problem the girls had a while back." It has been very good Mami." Santana answered truthfully." We are both happy to be moving and enjoying the baby." Jose and Maria shared a knowing look between them." Brittany wants another baby soon." Maria giggled." What?" Santana demanded hearing her mother laugh." Your whip my dear." Santana glared at her mother." It's true hija." Her father spoke up." Don't worry it happens to the best of us." He winked at her before getting back taping his box up." I guess you're right what Brittany wants she gets." Santana confessed more then ok with that." Sure do." Brittany's voice came from behind her. Brittany leaned over and kissed Santana on the cheek." Brat." Santana teased. Brittany wiggled her nose at her wife before grabbing another box and walking out of the dinning room Shaken her butt knowing her wife was looking." Unfair." Santana mumbled now sexually frustrated.

"This house is perfect for you three." Maria commented as she looked around the kitchen." I know right?" Brittany was happy Maria approved." When we saw it we both knew this was the house for us." Brittany admitted." I am excited for all of you my babies." Brittany gave the woman a side hug before walking outside and standing on the porch.  
"Welcome to the neighborhood!" A man with a cowboy hat on greeted as he walked up the driveway." Thank you." Brittany waved." So how many of you are here?" Brittany tilted her head confused." You have a husband? Kids?" Then it dunned on Brittany what he wanted to know." I have a wife and son." She waited to see the mans response but it wasn't a surprised response she usually got." That's good. Well I have a wife too but we have two sons." The man informed." My name is Frank Bullard I live next door." Before Brittany could introduce herself Santana came out holding their son in her arms." Honey you out here?" Seeing Brittany Santana was happy to find her. Then she noticed the man." Hello." Santana greeted nicely." Hello mrs was just talking to your wife here." Santana stepped closer to her wife, elbows touching." This is Santana and Jose." Brittany pointed to their son." I am Brittany." Frank didn't stay too long after that.

After everyone left Santana gave Jose his bath then put him down to bed before joining her wife in their bed." He is out cold." Santana happily announced." It's been a long day for him." Brittany scooted closer to her wife wrapping her legs around Santana's as soon as she was close enough." Welcome home baby." Brittany whispered before closing the gap and crawling on top of her wife." I love this greeting." Santana licked her lips." I knew you would." Brittany's hand started going south in between them earning her a moan from her wife. Brittany biting the air Santana found the blonde's ass and started squeezing. Tonight was going to be a very good first night in their new house.


	15. Chapter 15

"two cups of coffee please?" Brittany ordered before looking back at the table where here wife and mother in law sat playing with their bouncy eight month old who was giggling loudly seeing his Mami and grandma make funny faces at him. Brittany smiled lost in her day dream until the cashier pulled her out by telling her, her order was ready. Thanking the cashier Brittany made her way back over to the table.

Santana's eyes sparkled seeing her coffee she had been craving all morning." Thank you, thank you." She took the coffee right away and placed it up to her lips smelling in the delicious smell. Maria thanked the blonde as well but didn't drink the coffee as fast as her daughter she continued playing with her grandson. "He is so beautiful you two have done such a wonderful job." Maria commented. "Thank you Maria." Brittany's heart danced hearing that compliment from Maria who was also an excellent mother herself." We're Brittany and Santana of course were wonderful." Santana smirked as she placed her finger in Jose's little hand that instantly clung on." Santana said you two were talking about another one." Brittany smiled thinking about a possible second child as perfect as their first." I want to wait until he is about a year at least though before we start all that, I haven't even lost all the weight from Jose." Santana narrowed her eyebrows." What weight babe you're a stick." Brittany rolled her eyes." It's there I can see it." Brittany argued covering her stomach with her hand.

"Tell me again what we are doing here?" Santana asked as Brittany dragged her by the hand as well as holding their son who looked like he was also wondering where they were and how the blonde had found out about this place. When Brittany seen something familiar she perked up pointing over to the lake where a little white boat sat. "What is that?" Santana asked still confused." That my lady is our ride for the night." Brittany answered as she started dragging Santana by the hand again excited to get to the boat." Where did you get a boat?" Brittany giggled." That is a secret, let's go." Santana was nervous about taken their baby onto the boat as Brittany just climbed over the edge holding Jose tighter." Are you sure this is a good idea baby?" Brittany was confused by that question until she saw her wife staring at the baby." Oh he will be just fine; we aren't going too far out San." Brittany informed before giving the baby a kiss on his cheek. He was wearing the little sailor outfit Santana had bought him about two days ago with little blue socks and shoes and a matching hat. She was very excited for Jose to wear this outfit. Her eyes widened seeing what he was wearing when she came down stairs today." Give me your hand." Santana accepted the blonde's help onto the boat immediately sitting down and holding out her hands for her son. Brittany handed Jose over before starting the boat up." Do you even know how to work this thing?" Santana asked realizing Brittany was starting to start the engine up." Yes I have taken a lesson or two." Brittany admitted proudly of herself." When did you find the time?" Santana asked curious." Again another secret, now just relax and have fun." Brittany scowled wanting her wife to be as happy as she was." Ok then." Santana took a deep breath and looked around noticing how pretty the lake and trees that surrounded the lake were for the first time." So what is all this about?" Santana asked calmer." This day is about the three of us and well some news I received earlier that might change our lives for the better." Santana's eyes widened." What news?" she hadn't heard anything that major." Wait until we get a little further out babe I will tell you everything."

Once they reached a good spot not too far out and not directly in the sun because of Jose Brittany turned off the engine and sat down across from her wife placing both hands on her knee." I received a letter today from Mercedes." Brittany announced" And?" Santana was eager to know the news." She wants me to be her back up dancer on her tour." Santana wasn't expecting that kind of news." Wow that is big news." Santana managed to say." Not good news?" Brittany asked not nervous that Santana was going to think this was the worse idea." Not bad Brittany but Tour, how long, how soon?" Brittany took a deep breath." For six months babe and her tour starts next month. Think of the money and what we could do with it." Brittany exclaimed." I don't care about the money Britt; I care that my wife would be away for six months from me the thought of that breaks my heart." Santana sadly confessed.

Brittany rubbed Santana's knee softly." Honey I won't go if you say no I was just thinking of the money I really didn't think of it like that and I wouldn't want to be away from you or him that long either." Santana relaxed hearing that" How about if we went along with you?" Brittany's eyes met Santana's." could you do that?" Santana shrugged." I don't see why not." Santana knew she could work something out with the hospital to keep her job if need be. Leaning over Brittany kissed Santana hard." I love you baby." Brittany said against her wife's lips." I love you too." Santana said pulling away.

The rest of the day was very good enjoying their baby boy and soft kisses from time to time as they just took in the quietness. Brittany was so happy that Santana relaxed and had a good time today and more so when they were on land for Santana who had been worrying quietly that the boat was going to tip with the baby on It." thank you baby for bringing Jose and I here." Brittany was beyond stoked about hearing that." Anytime baby." Santana kissed the blonde on the cheek then something popped up in her head." So where did you get the boat?" Brittany laughed as she shook her head." My lips are sealed." Brittany winked knowing it was killing the Latina not to know.

"I have news." Santana exclaimed as she walked into the house a week later with Jose in her arms and a humongous diaper bag on her arm. Santana when she packed the diaper bag always over packed the bag just in case the worse scenario happened she would be prepared. Brittany was more laid back and although she made sure she had enough wipes and diapers she really didn't pack for the end of the world like her wife." Yes baby?" Brittany said placing her magazine she had been glimpsing through down on the coffee table to give her wife her full attention." There is my two favorite people." Brittany said in a baby voice as she smiled seeing Jose clap his little chubby hands seeing his mommy for the first time today." Here take him." Brittany gladly took her son instantly giving him a hug." You are the best Chico in the world." Brittany whispered to him before looking up at her wife who was still waiting to tell her, her news." Oh, sorry baby what was your news?" Santana held her hand up in front of her and made her finger do a finger dance." I quite." Santana said in one breath. Brittany gasps she couldn't believe she just heard her wife correctly" You what?" Santana's smile was drawing down as her wife was not taken the news as she thought she would." I quite." Santana said again still waiting for the 'that's great honey' that seemed like it wasn't coming anytime soon." Santana you love your job though, why would you do that?" Brittany stressed. Jose noticed the change in his mommy's tone of voice and he didn't like it as he started to pout." Oh baby, mommies are ok." Brittany bounced Jose on her knee eyeing her wife concerned." I do but this is just easier for the three of us baby, we can go on tour without worrying about my job." Santana tried to make her wife see her point in this but Brittany didn't like the fact all that Santana had worked for all these years seemed like it was just getting thrown out the window and she didn't want Santana to regret it years from now.

The women decided to discuss this more alone when Jose was down for a nap. Santana sat between Brittany's legs going on about how this was the best decision for them at the moment and she had wanted to stay home with Jose for a while it killed her to leave him with her mother or Brittany's. Brittany at the end could see her wife was serious about this and Santana was happy which is what Brittany wanted after all." Ok, let's do this then I will call Mercedes and tell her that Brittany was in." A lot has changed this year." Santana thought out loud." Yes it has." Brittany agreed in thinking mode as well." I got to marry the most gorgeous girl in the world and we have the most handsome little man any mothers could want." Brittany smiled happily thinking of their son that has grown so fast." We will soon have another little joy after tour." Brittany placed her hand on her wife's flat stomach." San I want you to carry our next child." Brittany whispered softly." Me?" Santana turned her head back to look at her wife's face. "Yes you I want you to give me a baby." Goose bumps covered her arms.

There was silence for a few moments and Brittany new Santana was trying to wrap the thought around having another child and her carrying it." You would be a super-hot pregnant woman. "Brittany kissed her wife on the back of her shoulder." Ok I will do it." Santana firmly said making up her mind." Turn around here." Brittany happily exclaimed wanting her wife's lips on hers. Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck as she got straightened out on the blonde's lap now Brittany kissed Santana making every feeling she had at the moment go through the kiss over to her wife. The kissing quickly escalated and both found each other naked on the living room floor wrapped entwined with one another." The baby is up." Santana sleepily announced hearing the baby start to whimper." I got him San you go to bed." Brittany satisfied walked to the baby's room to find two blue eyes looking up at her." Beautiful boy" Brittany sung as she lifted him up from his crib." You hungry?" she asked even though she knew he wasn't going to answer her."

Finishing up what she needed to do for her son she placed him back in his crib sound asleep and went to go look for her wife. Brittany smiled finding her in their bed hugging her pillow. Making her way to the bed she struggle a little to get the pillow away from her wife but she was successful and replaced it with herself. Santana instantly cuddled with her humming as she did so." I love you." Brittany whispered before letting sleep find her.

"Almost time for tour time." Santana clapped her hands as they looked down the aisle picking up everything they thought they would need while they were gone for six months. They knew they could buy stuff as they go but they wanted to start out being prepared well Santana did if it were up to Brittany they would just have clothes and diapers." I know I am getting excited to start dancing again." Brittany confessed loving that she would be able to do what she loved again." I always knew you would do something other than work at the bar the rest of your life." Brittany frowned." I love the bar and Elaine." Santana shook her head." I know you do baby but you are destined to do something bigger and finally now you can shine." Santana was proud of her wife and she knew Brittany deserved this." Thanks Hun." The best part I will be there to see it all happen as well as our baby." Brittany's heart melted." I have the best family in the world." Santana shrugged." We are Santana and Brittany we have the best everything." Brittany rolled her eyes." You are a dork but god do I love you." Placing a few pecks on the Latina's lips they started to get through their shopping list both thinking what these next six months would be like quietly in their heads.


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh my god he is so cute." Mercedes exclaimed holding her hands out to hold the baby." Thank you." Santana proudly said handing her the baby." He looks just like Britt." Mercedes commented." Thank god for that though his hair is getting darker every day." Santana ran her fingers through her son's hair." I can't wait to spend more time with you three on this tour. Brittany is just phenomenal did she tell you her audition with my manager Bob she totally blew him away." Santana hadn't heard of any audition at all which made her frown." I am sure it slipped her mind when I asked her to come on tour with me." Mercedes informed seeing the look on her friend's face." I am sure." Santana agreed taken a deep breath as she smiled down at her son who was clapping his little hands happy." Let's go get you some food." Santana said in a baby voice that caught her son's attention right away. He started stretching for his Mami to take him." Come here little man." Mercedes was in complete awe watching Santana with her son." You're such an amazing mother San." She commented." He is my little man." Santana shrugged.

"What are you doing in here babe?" Santana asked finding her wife oddly in the tour bus's small closet." I am trying to calm myself down." Santana arched an eyebrow." Why?" Santana stepped closer behind the blonde's back placing her hands on her wife's hips." I don't know if I am as remarkable as they are saying what if I mess this up?" Santana placed her head on the back of the blonde's back closing her eyes." That is impossible Britt; you know you're the best dancer in the world." Brittany laughed nervously." At least I know I have two people that will still love me if I fail." Brittany confessed." We will always love you no matter what Hun but this is your time to shine. Show these people what Brittany Lopez can do and I know you have it in you." Santana confidently said having every bit of faith in her wife.

Mercedes had three tour buses that had a big picture of her in a middle of a purple heart on the side of each tour bus. Jose slept really good as long as the engine was running." Baby I can't feel you, where are you?" Brittany whined as she rubbed the empty space with her hand." Don't worry I am still here just looking out the window at the night sky." Santana whispered." What is out there?" Brittany asked curious." Just stars and the moon Babe haven't seen another car in miles." That told Brittany her wife hadn't been able to go to sleep." Come here San." Brittany knew how to make sleep come faster to the Latina and good thing they had the closed in room because of the baby they could actually shut the door and not stuck in a bunk like the others. Santana climbed on the bed and scooted towards her wife in the dark. When she felt Brittany's hand on her thigh her temperature rose instantly." Hey baby you need some help going to sleep?" Santana huffed." I don't know why I can't go to sleep I am the person that can sleep on grass just fine back in the day and now I can't even sleep on a tour bus." Brittany laughed." You were passed out from drinking back then." Brittany recalled. Santana shrugged." I guess." Brittany sat up straight and leaned over giving Santana a kiss on the cheek before she climbed on top of her wife." Lay back and let me help you." Santana didn't have to see her wife's face to know the smirk that was plastered on it at the moment. Brittany loved eating her wife out more than anything in the world and Santana knew this. Brittany had told her it was like she was solely connected in a way no one else could ever feel in their lifetime. Brittany thought they were special like god had solely made one for the other and Santana would never doubt that she knew she was made for the blonde.

Santana found sleep immediately after Brittany was finished and the blonde followed shortly after satisfied.

"Girls get your asses up it's time to go." Mercedes yelled loudly waken both women up as well as the baby." Oops sorry Jose." Mercedes covered her mouth. Santana glared at her friend as she climbed out of the bed forgetting she had nothing on." Oh dear lord, Santana Lopez I swear nothing has changed since high school." Santana shook her head." Nothing." She agreed. Mercedes rolled her eyes." I will warn the staff, but try to keep that in here only." Mercedes pointed at both her friends. Santana laughed but the blonde nodded.

Breakfast was at this fancy restaurant that seemed to have any food known to man." I love this place." Brittany exclaimed between bites of her strawberry pancakes." I do too." Santana smiled before taken another sip of her coffee. The baby was enjoying his breakfast as well but it came in a bottle as he sat in the high chair next to them. He loved looking over at his mamas eat as he drunk his bottle. Santana bopped him in the nose before turning back to her wife.

"So what is the plan for today?" Santana asked not sure what they were doing." I heard Mercedes say we have another five hours on that tour bus before we get to the hotel and then I guess dinner and bed for tonight. Tomorrow is when dance rehearsals start and we have our first show the next day." Santana rubbed her wife's thigh knowing how uneasy Brittany was still with the whole messing up worry she had that she couldn't get away from." We should watch a movie in the hotel tonight I have my laptop and I know we didn't get to start can't think straight." Brittany pointed at her wife with her fork then nodded." I have wanted to watch that Lisa Ray is hot as well as Sheetal Sheth." Brittany said thinking of both women in her mind. Santana bumped Brittany's shoulder taken her out of her head." What?" Brittany asked confused." Stop thinking of other women." Santana said with a hint of jealously in her voice." Oh come on San, I have you and no one else would I ever want." Brittany leaned over and kissed her wife on the lips repeatedly unto she heard a banging sound. Both women looked over laughing as their son who had his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he banged his bottle on the table. "I agree little man time for them to stop." Mercedes exclaimed on the other side of table.

The rest of the ride was relaxing as Mercedes, Brittany and Santana caught up on each other's lives and talked about high school and their friends that were around the country doing their own thing. Jose showed off his dancing skill to everyone who all agreed he was going to be as good of a dancer as his Mommy. Mercedes asked Santana if she still sung which Santana replied 'only for fun' and told her about her nursing license she worked her butt off for." I am very proud of you both I swear I called it a long time ago you two would end up with one another even though you both seemed to have different guys every week." Both women cringed not liking to think of that back then." I know it wasn't always a great time back then trying to deny who we were but now we are married and no one could ever separate us." Santana smiled lovingly at her wife who gave her the same expression back.

By the time they made it to the hotel both Brittany and Santana were too exhausted to walk with the rest for food so they settled for snacks and drinks in the vending machine and laid down after putting Jose in the pack and play for the night fast asleep. He had been such a wonderful baby through this whole trip and both were very thankful but then again they had just started so he had time to show the Lopez part of him." I am so happy we are finally here.' Brittany admitted wrapping her arms around her wife." I know I am too." Santana agreed. "Let's watch the movie and then bed." Santana continued. Brittany sniffed her wife's hair loving the smell of Santana's shampoo and conditioner. "Ok sounds like a plan." Brittany kissed the back of Santana's neck earning her a playful slap on the thigh." Baby you know that tickles." Santana scowled." Yeah and it's my favorite place to kiss you." Brittany admitted." I know it is but still tickles." Brittany laughed a little then snuggled closer to her wife.

Brittany watched Santana sleep that night just amazed and how lucky she was that she did have Santana to call her own then she looked over at the sleeping baby and although Puck helped bring him in to the world she knew that baby wouldn't be here and as happy as he is without Santana in his life. Laying down she was going to do her best to make her wife and son proud during this tour and use the money to make their other dream come into this world soon. She fell asleep thinking of a little Santana in their lives and she got excited barely able to wait.


End file.
